The commoner
by lilacflower2
Summary: Rosie is a young American girl with an unwanted past. This is why she was so excited to be accepted to Ouran academy and move to Japan. Sadly, she has no clue how to make friends, so when she is forced to join the host club as the first real girl host, she not only learns how to be a good hostess, but how to stop herself from pushing people away. Welcome to the Ouran Hostess Club.
1. Chapter 1

Lily: Hey guys! This is the first chapter of my Ouran host club fanfic! :D Now, since I don't want anyone to kill me...I'm making it just over a year in the future from the last episode of the show...So basically when the twins are 3rd years. So yeah! Hope you enjoy :D

Chapter 1

The room was dead silent when I walked in. There were two gasps from somewhere in the room, but I couldn't tell from where. I rolled me eyes when the teacher told me to say my name.

"Yo, I'm Rosie, the commoner who got a scholarship." I mumbled. I checked to be sure my bangs were still how I liked them, covering my left eye. The teacher gave me a small, disapproving look before pointing out my seat, which was next to some blonde. He gave me a friendly smile and a wave, which I half-returned.

"I'm Kyo." he whispered, holding his hand out. I reluctantly shook it.

"Wow, I didn't think Japanese people shook hands." I joked. He rolled his eyes while chuckling.

"I lived in America until I was ten, so I'm into hand shaking. Don't expect it from most people." We chuckled a bit more before we paid attention.

After school, I went to go explore the campus and try to memorize where everything was. After several minutes, I came across an abandoned music room. I didn't hear anything, so I hesitantly opened the door. Standing (and one sitting) before me were six boys. The boys standing were red-headed twins, a midnight-blue haired boy with glasses, a little brown haired boy, and a tough and kind of scary guy. The boy sitting was Kyo, who stood and walked toward me. When he reached me, he gave a charming smile and lifted my hand, almost as though I were a princess.

"Rosie. Welcome to the host club. You already know me, of course. Now, the twins are third years Hikaru and Kaoru; the guy with the glasses is Jakoy, a second year; Nashi is the little boy who's actually a first year. He's accompanied by the scary-looking dude is Kavae, who's actually really nice." he smiled at expectantly, so I nodded toward all of them.

"Uh, hi. Well, you're all probably very busy, so I'm just going to….go now." I took my hand back, tried to get out, but I didn't realize there was an expensive vase behind me. _WHEN DID THAT GET THERE?_ I asked myself. But before I knew it, the vase was in shatters on the ground. _Crap…_

"Dang, that for going to be sold for at least 15 million yin." one of the red-heads said. The obviously nice one jabbed him in the ribs. They had a mental conversation, and finally mean red-head realized something. "I suppose you're going to have to pay us back with working." mean-twin continued. I take that back, they were both evil.

"I-I'm sorry! I have an after school job starting tomorrow! I really can't-"

"But you have to. We have ways of being able to get the money from you." Jakoy said with an evil glint in his eye as he wrote on the clip-board. I felt my eye start twitching a bit. While I was lost, one of the twins got beside me and pulled my head over to face him. Our lips were only maybe 4 inches apart.

"Please. We'll need that money for our great cause." he said in a pleading voice. The other one came from behind him.

"Hikaru, it's no use. We'll just have to close down the club from lack of profit." who must have been Karou said in a similar sad tone.

"But Kaoru, this club…" Hikaru started, but acted like he couldn't finish. It seemed like a bad soap opera, or worse, Twilight. I felt like I was going to hurl.

"Kyo, I'm highly disappointed you. I thought you were better than this garbage." I said with my eye-brow twitching as I looked down in disgust. The twins immediately stopped. I felt all the boys stare at me in shock. The last boy, Nashi, looked like he was going to cry, though. I knew he was the same age as me, but he looked like a little kid.

"Rosie-chan is so mean!" he yelled before crying. The mother in me ran over and hugged him. After a few seconds I backed away just a bit so I could look him.

"Oh, I'm sorry Nashi!" I said as I pushed some tears off of his cheeks. He brightened up just a little bit.

"So will you help?" He sounded like he'd cry again if I said no. I hung my head in defeat, making him become bright as the sun. "Thank you Rosie-chan!" he said as he hugged me again. After a couple of seconds, I stood again.

I looked over to Kyo. "If I lose my job, you're buying my groceries." I said in the scariest tone I could muster. Everyone in the room gave the sense of fear as I left.

I got lost when I went out, since I left through the nearest exit. I ended up just sitting by a little garden and relaxing. Within a few minutes of sitting down, though, I heard a stick crack. I quickly turned around to see only one of the twins. I gave a sigh of relief.

"So which twin are you?" I asked. He chuckled.

"I'm Kaoru. Don't worry; people confuse us all the time." He came and sat on the grass by me.

"So what exactly _is_ the host club?" I asked. "Because if that act you pulled in there was part of it, I really don't want to help you guys. I mean, no offence, when you're not in that room you guys appear to be cool, but I'm just not a soap opera kind of person." I joked, trying to make it more pleasant.

"Thank you, I think?" he questioned jokingly. We laughed for a couple seconds. "Anyway, basically, we 6 guys have too much time on our hands so we have girls pay us to come in and be treated like princesses for 30-45 minutes, depending how much they pay." he said, sounding like he thought it too be nothing. I gave a totally ticked aura, though, so he knew it was time to change the subject. "So tell me something about yourself, anything." He smiled nicely at my "Uhhhh" face. I had no clue what to say.

"Could you be a bit less vague? There's a lot of stuff I could tell you." I said a bit embarrassed, He smiled and shook his head.

"Favorite color?"

"Aqua, any shade."

"Favorite band or singer?"

"I like most any country, but I prefer Taylor Swift."

"Wow. Dorky American…didn't think those existed…" he joked. I gave him a small slap on the arm.

"Ow! I must have been shot." he said falling backwards laughing. I decided to take this time to get up and try leaving again.

"I need to get home, Kaoru. It was nice meeting you, but I can't say the same about acting you." I joked. He just rolled his eyes.

"We better talk tomorrow." he said. I waved my hand at him without looking.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." I teased.

Kaoru: Wow, Rosie seemed pretty cool, for a dorky american that is. -;)-

Rosie: yeah, and Kaoru seemed pretty cool as well...wait. no he didn't. -;P-

Lily: Oy...you guys...XD Anyways, please leave a review! (CHANGE: I'll only post the next chapter to the story after I get a review on the chapter. This will be done for the whole story.)


	2. Chapter 2

Lily: Hey! I decided that I kind of needed to be sure people were actually reading my book before I had all y'all review xD (I also have like, four other chapters I already wanna post...so ya know..) So yeah, here ya go! (I dont anything Ouran...)

Chapter 2

"Rosie-Chan!" I heard a voice call after me as I headed outside with my lunch. "You should join the rest of us for lunch. You could help Kyo practice." Nashi said. I looked at him confusedly. "You know, practice being more princely. He's naturally more a sporty guy, so he has to practice sometimes. It might help lower your debt." he said with a huge grin. I couldn't help but feel like I was dying inside once again.

"Yo, Rosie." Kaoru cried. "Why not come with us? It's sure to be a blast with us at lunch. It's at least got to better than eating alone." He made a point. My head fell even more.

"Take me to the dungeon…" I said with absolutely no enthusiasm what-so-ever.

"It's not that bad, Rosie-chan." Nashi said as he skipped by me.

When we reached the music room, the four others were already sitting around the table.

"What took you so long?" Kyo asked the two boys.

"We talked her into coming, that' what." Kairou said jokingly.

The twin that had been sitting stood up and ran weakly to Kairou. As soon as he reached him, he clung to Kaoru's shirt and said, "Hikaru, I was so worried about you!"

"Hikaru?! Wait, so the one being all soap opera is Kaoru?!" I said raising my voice. I grabbed the real Kaoru's ear and dragged him to his seat.

"Ouch, Rosie. You're so mean." he teased. I just darted a glare at him. I then looked around and saw I had a choice of sitting next to trouble twins or scary and little kid. Little kid was in the middle, so I decided to next to him. It was oddly quiet all of the sudden.

"OH! Rosie-Chan agreed to help Kyo practice his princely-ness!" Nashi blurted out. The others gave me confused looks.

"I expect 10 yins a minute to go off my debt." I said, causing them to do a silent "Oh…"

"Well, why don't we practice when we finish eating?" Kyo asked. I nodded and opened my bag. All I had was a PB&J and a banana. They all looked at me with wide eyes.

"Don't you eat this stuff here?" I asked. It took me only seconds to realize they were having banquets for lunch and nothing involved normal people food. I sighed, once again feeling out place. To think, I thought I was starting to fit in for a second. _Bad guess, Rose._ I told myself. I suddenly lost my appetite.

"Kaoru, would you come get me when Kyo is almost done? I'll be by the garden." I said as I left. I felt a knot in my stomach and tears form in my eyes. I was alienated again, just like my old school. I suppose it's true that some people will never fit in to any crowd. I didn't realize it, but my feet were walking by themselves. Well, more like running really. I was at the garden in no time. I decided to let myself cry a few tears. I didn't have long to cry, though, before I heard a stick break from behind me once again. I turned to Kyo instead of Kaoru. I felt my cheeks get hot as I turned my back to him and wiped away the excess tears. I didn't really care how Kaoru saw me, but for some reason I cared how Kyo did.

"You alright?" Kyo asked, sitting next to me on the grass, just like Kaoru did.

"I'm fine. I just came to my senses; that's all." I said fakely smiling. I hoped he hadn't seen the tears in my eyes when I first turned to him. I knew my make-up wasn't ruined and I wasn't red, since that just didn't happen to me.

"What do you mean?" he asked in a genuinely worried tone.

"I'm the 'commoner,' I don't belong with the rest of you, and I certainly don't belong at this school." I said, and then barely audibly continued. "Or anywhere."

"What was that last part?" he asked. I shook it off.

"Nothing." I said. He just gave me a glare.

"Really; because it sounded like you said you don't belong here, or anywhere, and that' you're just a commoner. Well I highly disagree. To be quite frank, I think you're just what this school needs." he said. I looked up to him, faking a smile.

"Thanks for trying. Now, why don't we practice?" I suggested. He nodded and we headed back up. I paid close attention to every girl we passed on our way, so that I knew what part to play. If I were just playing Rosie, his cheek might hurt within seconds, so I didn't dare go with that. I finally decided they were all love-drunk valley girls.

After half an hour of practice, I realized I needed to change my personality just a bit, to signal a change in people. However, the bell rang before we could.

"Wow, you did a scary good job helping me today." Kyo said. "I didn't think you could be like those other girls."

"Trust me; it was the hardest part I've ever played." I joked in a serious way. He just chuckled and we headed to class.

After school, I started over to the music room, but was stopped by a group of five girls.

"What are you doing hanging out with _our_ boys?" the girl in the middle asked. I rolled me eyes and thought to myself, '_One of _those_ girls.'_ I decided to try and get past them, but it was to no avail since they just pushed me back.

"If you'll excuse me, I'm meeting my _friends._" I mocked. Her eyes grew wide for a moment, before lowering with anger.

"How dare someone like you-"

"What? I don't see any difference between you and her. Well, other than she's nicer." a male voice said. I turned to see either Hikaru or Kairou. The girl was obviously shocked and embarrassed since she put her hands to her mouth and ran away. When they were gone, the twin turned to me and asked, "Are you alright? They didn't hurt you did they?"

"I'm fine. They pushed me back a bit when I tried to just go past them, but it didn't really hurt." I gave him a smile. "Thank you for helping me out there, though." This made him smile. He was obviously a bit relieved that I was alright.

"Well, shall we go?" he asked holding his arm out. I nodded and took his arm, so off we went.

We walked in and all the other boys stared at us like we were complete weirdoes.

The other twin studied us very intently when we walked in. "Kaoru and Rosie… Rosie and Kaoru…Kaorsie… Rosu… Nope, I just can't find a good name for the couple." Hikaru said waving his arms up in defeat. Kairou's Jaw dropped right along with mine. There was nothing like that between us! We started frantically explaining and saying there was no way no how, but no one believed us.

"Alright, let's say, hypothetically, we did fall for each other. Kaoru, would you be in host club or go out with me, since I would so not let you do both." I stated.

Kaoru paused a moment before saying, "Host club. Definitely host club." I nodded at his statement and pointed to him like 'See!' Everyone finally let it slip off backs now that we had proof we weren't together. I was highly relieved.

"So how will I be paying back my debt? I better not become the first girl host." I said, shivering at the thought.

"Well, in a way you won't be, but in a way you will be." Jakoy said, reminding me of an Alice in Wonderland character. There was no way I could be both. Luckily, Kaoru decided to elaborate on it.

"You see, back when Hikaru and I were first years, there was a new girl in our class who was also on scholarship. The problem was, everyone thought she was a guy because she had a very boy-like pixie cut and couldn't even afford the uniforms and…" he mumbled something else, but I couldn't hear him.

"I'm sorry, speak up. I couldn't hear you." I said, making him sigh.

"She was very…flat. Anyway, so she also broke a vase, we hired her as a host, and then after about a week we all figured out he was a she. All of us being the original host club." he said. I tried to process all of the data I was given.

"So, where did this girl go?" I asked completely puzzled on that last part.

Hikaru piped up. "She skipped a grade, so she's graduated now. Now, can we get back to working on new plans other than remembering the past?" He was obviously annoyed. It took me a second, but my eyes grew, realizing why he was annoyed. I walked over and gave him a hug.

"I'm sorry." I said very plainly. I then backed up a bit and smiled weakly at him. He shrugged and we got to work.

After an hour, we'd gone through every single job to pay back my debt.

"The best option is becoming the first host to bring guys in." Kavae stated bluntly.

"And how long would it take for me to pay off my debt?" I asked with dread filling my voice.

"I'd say, if you get five customers per day, you could easily be paid off by the end of the year." proudly said Jakoy. I, however, felt like he just put two tons of bricks on me. I completely collapsed, with my head on the table and arms just loosely hanging down. After a few moments, though, I felt an arm go over my shoulders, and a finger lift my head up. It brought me within inches of Kyo, who was obviously in princely mode. I did my best to keep a straight face and not blush or anything really.

"Please, my princess, is it really too horrible?" he asked. I flicked him on the forehead.

"Idiot. I'm not the type who goes for that 'Oh, princess' junk." I bluntly stated. He got this look like I emotionally killed him, while everyone else was holding back laughter, including me.

After another couple of hours of planning and practicing and all, we decided we'd all go home. They said they'd remove 100 yins from my debt if I stayed back and cleaned up, so of course, I did. However, I soon regretted it when I was stopped at the front doors by three very familiar looking girls.

"Oh, I see you lost 2 of your group. How sad." I said, again trying to go right past, and again failing.

"You got away last time, but now you won't be so lucky. Tell me, what are you doing with _OUR_ boys?!" she asked more fiercely.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think any of them have girlfriends, and if you did, it's none of your concern anyway because I know they have better taste than to pick you." I stated bluntly. I didn't even regret what I said after I felt claws go across my cheek and my entire body ache as it hit the floor.

"I don't ever want to see you with them again." she said with venom dripping on every word.

"It's a shame you probably will." I retaliated. She kicked me so hard I slammed against the wall. With that done, she left. I struggled, trying to get up, but I just couldn't do it. I just kept lying on the ground, unable to move except to cough up more blood. After half an hour, I heard the doors once again open. I flinched, thinking it was that girl trying to get me even harder. I was shocked when I felt gentle arms caress me. I opened my eyes to see both of twins, one caressing me in his arms, the other sitting by him, helping him try to get me to talk. I couldn't make out a word either of them were saying since it was so blurred by my dizziness. I barely spoke loud enough so they could hear 'girl.' As soon and Kaoru realized what I had said, anger filled his eyes. That was the last thing I remember before waking up in the bed at some random house.

Rosie: WHERE THE HECK AM I?!

Lily: Chill, Chill! You'll find out next chapter...if people review...;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Lily: ALRIGTH! Heck with the review thing! Dang you guys are stubborn butts...**

**Kaoru: Ummm...is that a really good thing to call you're viewers? I mean, they don't HAVE to...view.**

**Hikaru: He has a point.**

**-Rosie nods in agreement-**

**Lily: ...point...heh heh. JK guys ^^' Anyway, I think you already know this, but I don't own anything Ouran ^^'**

Chapter 3

"What does 'girl' mean?" Hikaru asked a very angry Kaoru.

"The girl is the same one who stopped her in the hall today; the one we told you about."

"Well, what do we do about it now? She's probably home. Speaking of which, we don't really know where Rosie lives…" Hikaru said. Kaoru looked at me laying there, blood stained and in need of help.

"She'll just have to spend some time at our house until we can find her house." Kaoru said before picking me up in a bridal position. Hikaru didn't think it was a good idea, but knew he couldn't talk Kaoru out of it. Hikaru went to get what they had forgotten and met back at the car with Kaoru and an unconscious me.

The next morning I woke up in mild panic. I had no clue where I was or how I got there. Luckily, almost as soon as I woke up a maid walked in.

"Oh, you're awake!" she cheered. "How are you feeling, dear?" she asked like a mother or older sister would.

"I'm….feeling better. Where am I and how did I get here?" I asked.

"You're in the main guest bedroom of the Hitachiins home. Well one of them. Anyway, you brought here by the boys, Hikaru and Kaoru." she said with a smile. I let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank you." I stated very plainly. She gave me another warm smile.

"Well, today is Saturday, so I'll bring you some clothing choices instead of the uniform." she said before leaving. However, I just sat in shock. _WHEN DID IT BECOME SATURDAY?_ I yelled in head. Last I remembered it was going to be Wednesday. After a few more minutes of thinking, the maid came back in with medium wash knee-ripped jeans and a black peasant-style shirt.

"It looked like it would look nice on you." she stated, hoping I'd like it.

"Yes! It's perfect! Thank you!" I said while I took the clothes. She left, giving me privacy to change. Within seconds of being changed, I heard a knock on the door. I quickly brushed my hair with my fingers before yelling, "Come in."

The door opened and I saw the best red-headed twins in the world. I ran up and gave them each a big hug. I stepped back and saw Hikaru was wearing a neon blue shirt with yellow around the arms and neck and plain jeans and red converse. Kaoru was wearing a forest green tank top with an orange basketball in the middle surrounded by some words I couldn't make out. My cheeks went a very slight pink. Luckily, I had semi-photographic memory and was a speed thinker, so I thought this all within a second.

"Well, I'm glad to see you're feeling better." Kaoru said.

"Ha-ha, thank you." I said smiling. Then it hit me. _My parents don't know where I am…_ "Okay, I really need to see your phone, my parents are-"

"Perfectly fine." Kaoru finished for me. "We found your phone and called your mother. She was relieved you were alright and said you could stay here as long as you needed to." When he said this, I felt a huge wave of relief go over me. I couldn't imagine what she'd be like if I called her now after nearly four days of being gone and they hadn't contacted her. I'm not sure if she'd come and kill me or hug me super tight then kill me.

"Well, shall we grab some lunch?" Hikaru asked. Kaoru and I nodded and we headed out. They took me to a restaurant that I couldn't read the name of. I could tell it was not Japanese, though. When we walked in, the waitress immediately came to them.

"Welcome Hitachiin brothers. Would you like a table inside or out?" the waitress said with a heavy accent. She had the thickest accent I'd heard since I moved here three weeks ago.

"We'll take an inside table." She nodded and led them, but stopped me from walking forward.

"I'm with them." I said nicely, but she shook her head.

"It's true, she's with us." Kaoru said. The girl immediately took a step back and let me through to them.

"Sorry." she said with a small bow and continued taking us to our table. I didn't realize it for a while that I was in between the twins who both had an arm over my shoulders. Once I realized it, though, I felt red go all across my face.

We reached our table and just talked and ate for two hours. That's when we were kicked out since we had paid and eaten everything. We decided to go down through the market now and just check out all of the little trinkets and things. This was my first time in a Japanese market so my eyes were a bit wider than the twin's.

After an hour or so of walking, we took a break and sat down at the bench.

"Well, today's been fun." Hikaru said.

"More like a blast." Kaoru corrected. I just smiled with the sun on my face and my friends at my side. Suddenly, I felt a gentle hand moving my bangs from my eyes. I peeked my eyes open to see Hikaru in front of me with his middle finger just behind my ear.

"Yes?" I asked, trying to figure out what he was doing.

"Just seeing what you look like without your hair in your eyes." he said with a grin. I opened up the small purse I had on me and grabbed a clip, which I used on my bangs.

"Ta-da." I said when the clip was in. The boys just looked at my eyes with wonder. "Yes, I'm a freak with one bright blue eye and one chocolate brown eye. Why do you think I always have my bangs over my left eye?" I said sarcastically.

"Well…" Hikaru started, looking away from me now. I raised an eye-brow at the boys.

"We thought you were just insecure." Kaoru finally said. I gave them both a 'Really?' look. They gave an awkward laugh.

"So, you've seen our home; what's yours like? If it'd be easier, we could just over there." Kaoru said. I felt my cheeks go bright pink at the idea of them coming to my house. It was still a disaster from the moving process.

"Uh…my house is…" I tried to come up with how to put it without making them think I was a slob, which I wasn't, just moving. "Well, we just moved into it so it's kind of a disaster zone." I said, they gave me a weird look. "What? Is that weird to move to you guys?"

"No, it's just…you called it your house. Don't Americans usually call their house 'home' not 'house'?" Hikaru asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, we do. It just…I don't know. It doesn't feel like home yet. I've only lived in Japan for about a month now, so I still feel like home is in America. I mean, I love how I've already made you and the rest of the host club my friends and all, but the place that's felt most like home is that little garden, which wasn't much like home. Although, today has made the change easier." I didn't mean to give a speech, it just came out. Hikaru sat down to my right keeping my Kaoru at my left. They just soaked in everything for a moment before hugging me. I felt like deli-meat stuffed between two pieces bread.

"I-it's okay guys. I-I'm fine. You really don't need to do this." I said, trying to resist the bright red blush trying to go on my face. Hikaru popped up soon as I spoke.

"Did the strong and independent Rose just stutter?" he asked. Kaoru popped up now as well.

"I think she did." Kaoru replied. I accidently let the blush slip, so my face became deep shades of red. I heard them chuckle.

"Shut. Up." I directed. "Unless you want big purple bruises on your uncovered arms." I looked from left to right, in a slow-moving glare. Both boys moved away. "Good boys." I said happily getting up and being my happy self.

"She's scary how she can go from deathly to peachy." they said together. I gave an evil smile, causing them to scoot together in fear. I felt proud that I was already scaring them.

"Alright, now c'mon. You said you wanted to see what home was like for me, right?" I said walking away. After a moment and removing my clip, I turned with a plain happy grin on my face. I saw both of their eyes grow and get a bit shinier. Their mouths were also barely open, so I did a mental replay of what they probably saw. When I realized, I mentally smacked myself for being an idiot. Sadly, before I could say anything they were back to reality. All hope was lost. I pretended to still be happy and full of energy, though, just so that they might think I didn't realize. They both caught up to me and once again put their arms around me. It's felt a bit weird, though, since I now knew they thought I was pretty. It was also a bit weird since now it was like pulling me closer to each of them, instead of before when it was a simple, relaxed drape over the shoulder. _Oh gosh…_ I thought to myself.

When we reached my house, I wasn't sure what to expect. The boys looked not-so-surprised so that made me feel a bit less weird. I unwrapped myself from their arms and slowly opened the door. I automatically heard screaming and yelling from my parents' bedroom and winced.

"This might be a bad time…" I whispered to the boys. They gave me confused looks.

"Why do you say that?" Hikaru asked.

"Well…half the time, my parents are happy and fine, but the other half of the time they want to kill each other. Right now is the time they want to kill each other, so if they saw me coming home with not one, but _two_ boys…I just can't imagine how they'd react."

"How who'd react, Rosie?" my mom said from the living room. I turned around to her happy and smiling.

"Nothing mother. I just thought I'd heard you and dad fighting, so I thought I'd best not have friends over." I said nervously. Her expression went blank for a second before she started laughing.

"I was watching TV! The couple on TV was fighting, not your father and I! Besides, he was called into the office to do some weekend work." she said before laughing even more. I felt like an Idiot. "Anyway so who did you bring over?" she asked. I stepped aside and let Hikaru and Kaoru step in.

"These are two boys you let me stay with until I was awake and better. Turns out I was asleep four almost four days." I laughed awkwardly at the last part. She just rolled her eyes and gave each boy a strong, motherly hug. They were both taken back at her openness, but I just chuckled.

"You'll get used to it. Don't worry." I told them. They gave a single nod, obviously unsure if they would.

"Well, make yourselves comfortable! We have some food in the fridge. Rosie, can I talk to you in private for a second?" she asked. I had no clue what to expect but I followed her.

"Y-yes mother?" I asked, she turned and smiled at me.

"I just need to know, which one is Hikaru and which Kaoru? They look exactly alike!" she loudly whispered. I felt a surge of relief go through me.

"Right now, Hikaru is the one in blue and Kaoru is one is green." I said. She nodded.

"Well, I'm going to continue finishing in mine and your father's room. Go ahead and be in the kitchen, living room, or your room." she said. She had an odd trust for these boys already, which was weird because she never trust any of the boys I bring home, even though I've never even liked a guy. Besides, I didn't even trust them that much yet. There was no way no how I was going to be alone with two boys in my room. I headed back to find they already found the pizza that was in the fridge and some water.

"So what was that about?" Kaoru asked. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Not much. She just wanted to know which one of you was which." I said with a chuckle. They gave a small laugh too.

"So yeah, this is the first floor. A kitchen and living room; nothing much." I said waving in the general area. They chuckled at that, like most people did when I talked with my hands.

"What's upstairs?" Hikaru asked.

"My parents room, my parents' room, and my dad's office. None of which you are allowed to enter." I said flatly. "Not even I'm allowed in the office." I quickly and quietly said to myself.

"What was that?" Kaoru asked, trying to be nosy.

"Nothing. I-it's nothing." I said bluntly. I wasn't going to bother them with family troubles more than I had already.

"You stuttered again." Kaoru said concerned.

"I-it's a bad habit. I-it just means I'm getting used to guys." I felt like an idiot and highly embarrassed. I sat back against the wall right by the stairs, not expecting what was about to happen. Kaoru stepped forward until our faces were about a foot apart, pushed the hair from my eyes, and then closely studied my eyes. Luckily, I'd trained myself to put up a wall of emotionlessness when people tried doing that. I saw his eyes go sad, realizing what I did.

After a few moments like this, the sad feeling cleared from his eyes to be replaced by a mildly evil glint as he started to lean in closer. My cheeks started getting hotter and hotter as he got closer and closer. I let panic rule instead of emotionlessness, and eventually, when he was close enough that our noses could touch, I looked away, fell onto the ground, and started shaking a bit. I went into a fetal position and I wondered if they too could hear my loudly beating heart. My breathing went uneasy as I sat there shaking on the ground. I heard Hikaru run up next to Kaoru, both just staring at me. My mother came down the stairs and as soon as she saw me on the floor, she dropped the box she was holding and started to cradle me in her arms. After another moment or so like this, Hikaru finally piped up.

"What happened?" he asked. My mother shook her head.

"I'm sure you boys meant no harm." my mother said with a weak smile.

"That didn't answer my question." Hikaru said, slightly annoyed.

My mother sighed, seeing no point in hiding it from them. "A year ago, Rosie was pulled into an alley by a strange man. He did some…unpleased things to her and left her in the alley completely stripped down and all her clothes ton to shreds. He had an awful look in his eye the entire time. She doesn't remember other feature except his eyes, but they gave her nightmares every night for months; the entire event did. Her father and I were glad, though, since she was still able to be friends with her closest guy friends, even though we didn't approve of them. Anyway, to answer your question, she's going back to that moment; reliving the memory. Whatever you did must have brought back that night. Don't worry, though, I'm sure you were just playing around." she said in a very forgiving tone. I finally woke up, but kept on shaking a bit. Kaoru was the first of the two to come down and hug me; Hikaru coming down only moments later, but more gently than Kaoru.

"You are a good couple of boys." my mother whispered to them. However, they didn't pay her any heed, since they too busy trying to calm me down.

"S-s-sorry." I barely managed to say. They didn't say anything in reply, though. They just kept hugging me and helping me. After about ten minutes, my breathing evened and my shaking stopped. I stood up, still a bit weak legged. We just smiled through it and I eventually got my strength back.

"I'm so-sorry you had to see that. It doesn't usually occur with something as small as a guy getting close." I said, giving an awkward smile and leaned back against the wall. Both of the boys just shrugged, not really even thinking about it anymore.

"I shouldn't have tried to pull that trick on you." Kaoru said calmly. "I should be the one who's sorry." I felt so much relief in me that I didn't even think when I reached up and gave him a small hug along with a peck on the cheek.

"Thank you." I said quietly as I dropped back down. Both boys just looked surprised at me as I smiled nicely. "You guys should probably get going. I'll see you on Monday." I said as I headed up stairs.

**Rosie: Lily...why. the heck. did I give Kaoru a kiss on the cheek?**

**Kaoru: Yeah. You could've at ****_least_**** made it on the lips.**

**Rosie: THAT IS SO NOT WHAT I MEANT!**

**Lily: -snickers- lovers quarrel.**

**Rosie and Kaoru: NO!**

**Lily: Oh shoot...before I run...PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! -runs-**


	4. Chapter 4

**Lily: Just to warn...this chapter gets a bit...errr...**

**Kaoru: Naughty? -smirks at Rosie-**

**Rosie: AH HECK NO! LILY!**

**Lily: No worries Rosie...but yeah...it does get like Kaoru said..that's why I'm making a starred line (*****) to show when it gets kinda bad just in case...^^'**

It was now Thursday and my first day serving as an actual host. I was so nervous as I walked to the music room. They told me that I didn't need to worry and I was a natural at practice, but I just couldn't them. I knew I'd somehow mess up.

When I walked in, Kaoru came and grabbed my arm. He had some fabric in his hand, but I couldn't tell what it was. He continued to drag me until we reached some changing stalls.

"Okay, you could be a lot more gentle, Kaoru!" I yelled. He looked like he was about to retaliate but he stopped, realizing something.

"How did you know I was Kaoru?" he asked. I hadn't even thought a thing about it.

"I don't know…I just knew." I said with a shrug. He looked surprised but quickly shook it off.

"Anyway, It's your choice, but Jakoy thinks you'd make more profit in this." He said pulling out a spaghetti-strapped red dress with a semi-low heart neck-line and a split the bottom that easily went to my hip.

"I'll suffer the debt." I stated flat out.

"I thought you would. I couldn't see you in this." he said. I raised an eye-brow at him. "Okay, I could, but I doubt you'd actually go in it." he said, this time more honestly. I pointed at him like 'there we go' and headed off. I already had six guys lining up for my couch, so I was a bit shocked. I ran for my couch and made sure all of the tea things were prepared perfectly before sitting down. Jakoy looked at me smiling, but then frowned a bit when he saw I was still uniform. I teasingly mouthed 'perv' to him, causing him to roll his eyes and go back to the customers.

The first three boys came I studied them closely. The first one was obviously full Asian with his messy, nearly black hair and deep chocolate eyes. The next guy was only semi-Asian, though, since he had medium brown hair and green eyes. Finally, the last guy had obviously self-dyed, bright red hair and dark brown eyes that were nearly black. I was only ever told of the red-heads name, Ren. I smiled at the three boys and did what I was trained to do.

At the end of the day, I had gone through stealing the money of twelve guys. Okay, I didn't really steal it, they gave it to the club, but it felt like a robbery.

Kaoru must have seen how down I was once everyone except the host club was gone. He took a seat to my left and put his arm over me.

"Hey, cheer up, kiddo." he said, lightly nudging me on the arm.

"Bite me." I said with venom dripping out. He shrugged.

"Okay." he said. Before I could process what he said, I felt teeth hanging on my ear. I slapped him hard the stomach, causing him to let go. "Ow!" he yelled.

"Ew." I mocked. "I now have your slobber all over my ear!" I said raising my voice. I leaned over and rubbed my went ear on his jacket.

"Thanks." he sounded so enthused by it (not). "So tell me, on Saturday you kisses me on the cheek…" he said. I felt my face go beet red.

"It was a thank you peck! Don't girls do that in Japan?" I asked in utter shock and disbelief. I happened to notice he loosened up a bit.

"Oh, that's what that meant." he mumbled to himself, sounding relieved. I got a bit annoyed.

"I'm not sure whether to be glad it's cleared up or annoyed you were that worried." I stated bluntly. "What would you have done had it not been just a thank you, huh?" When I asked this, he did a chuckle.

"I might have reacted a bit like this." he said before pulling my chin closer and kissing me just above my lips and to the right. I felt my face get even redder than before. After a couple seconds he pulled away. When he saw my face, which was in utter disbelief, he started laughing hysterically. I quickly got to my senses and felt anger and hatred rush through. One hand clenched into a hard fist and the other hand slapped Karou clear across the face. The other guys hadn't even noticed us on the couch until the loud sound filled across the room. Kaoru immediately stopped laughing and grabbed his cheek. I looked up only to be sure I left a hand print from where I slapped him. Once I saw it, I looked back down, grabbed my bag, and walked out. I had never been more embarrassed in all my life.

"Dude, what the hell did you do?" Hikaru asked.

"Well, remember what I said my reaction would be to any of the possible reasons for Saturday?"

"Yeah…?"

"Well, she said it was just a thank you, then asked what my reaction would be if it weren't that. So…" Kaoru didn't have time to continue since was already flicked on the forehead.

"Dude. 1. What happened to her a year ago. 2. She just got here and you're about to graduate. 3. She's her and I shouldn't need any other reason besides that." Hikaru stated clearly.

"Yeah…not one of my best teasing plans." Kaoru admitted. They heard the door open and Kyo ran out.

I sat down in my usual spot in the garden. The only difference from usual was I was crying hysterically. I suddenly looked up to see a bright red-head squatting down to my level.

"Ren?" I said, wiping away a couple more tears. "Why are you here?" I asked.

"I looked out the window and saw you down here crying. I decided I should probably come down and check on you." he said nicely. This was enough to make them flow out again. I clung onto his chest and cried even more.

"Why am I so stupid? I can't even take the advice of a thousand year old say 'curiosity killed the cat'!" I half-yelled through the tears. I knew he had no clue what was going on, but he was here and he genuinely cared.

"I don't think you're stupid. If you were, you wouldn't be at this school." he said caringly. I looked up at him and he wiped the tears away with his thumb. I noticed he had very rough hands, but they were gentle. Without thinking, I snuggled back into his chest. When I did this, he pulled me closer so his arms were around me as I sat in the middle of his crossed legs.

"Thank you." I finally said. He rubbed my back a bit more before replying.

"No problem. I'm glad I helped." he said. He gently started rocking me and before I knew it, I was asleep.

_****************-beware**_** line-***************

Kyo finally got past all the girls who were waiting for him in the halls and got outside. He saw I wasasleep in Ren's lap, where he was gently laying me flat on the ground, careful to keep me asleep. _What is he doing?_ Kyo thought, but was quickly answered when he saw Ren going on top of me with his hands cupping my face and a filthy smirk on his.

"HEY!" Kyo yelled before running and pushing Ren off.

*******-SAFE-****

I started to wake up when I heard someone sound like they were getting beat up. I sat up looked over to see Ren punching Kyo in the face over and over.

"STOP!" I demanded. I grabbed Ren's arm to at least try slowing him down, but he was too powerful. I didn't know what was going on other than my friend was getting hurt. Luckily, I saw two other arms pull Ren off Kyo. Kavae lifted Ren into the air. I sat and tried to stop Kyo's bleeding.

"What do you think you were doing, Ren?" Jakoy asked from the garden's entrance. Ren started to freak out and squirm.

"Please let me go! I-I'm sorry! Please!" he begged.

"Well, we'll have to make a deal." Jakoy said. He was scaring me, even.

"Don't let any of us catch you doing either thing ever again, to anyone." Kavae said before dropping Ren who ran as soon as he could.

"I-it's a deal!" Ren yelled back before escaping into the building. _Either thing?_ I thought.

"What was to first thing he did?" I asked, completely unsure. All three of the boys looked to each other.

"It was nothing you need to worry about. It won't happen again." Kavae stated plainly and with no eye contact. Something told me by the way he said it I better not push it any further.

I turned back to Kyo who was now sitting up. He looked like his head was killing him, but he was sitting up at least.

"How are you feeling?" I asked him gently. He shrugged.

"I've felt a lot better." he joked. I was glad he wasn't too far off from his usual self. I helped him up and back inside.

**Rosie: What. The. Fricken. Heck?!**

**Kaoru: YEAH! If I were teasing her I would've done something way more obnoxious!**

**Rosie: -glare-**

**Kaoru: -Gulp- So uh...where's Lily?**

**Lily: Waiting for revies ;) (THIS TIME I MEAN IT! I WONT POST A NEW CHAPTER TIL I GET A REVIEW! JUST ONE!)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Lily: sup? Well, I see you guys came back for a new ch, so I must be doing something right. I'm really tired right now 'cause i just woke up, but I'm posting the real quickly for you guys since I got a review (it was actually a while ago, but I'm just now getting the change to update.) So yeah. here's chapter 5...**

Chapter 5

Life went pretty smoothly the next few weeks, until they told me about an event the Host Club held.

"A ball? For a club?! That's insane." I stated clearly.

"We'll remove 1,000 yins from your debt." Jakoy stated.

"Alright; but do I have to wear a dress or can I just wear something of my taste?" I asked. "It's hard enough wearing this dumb uniform." I stated. The boys all looked down in disappointment.

"You do have to wear the dress, but don't worry, we'll pay for it." Kaoru said. I raised an eye-brow at him. "And you'll pick it out." he added, so I nodded telling him that now it was okay.

It was the night of the dance and I got into my dress. I was so happy to see that they really did make dresses that fit my taste. The dress was black and lacey, stopping at the middle of my calf. I walked out of the changing room to see all six boys had been waiting on me. They had bought me a colored contact to go on my blue eye, since it was 'informal' to have my hair in my eyes, but I wouldn't let my eyes be shown otherwise. I looked at the twins first, since them and I were closest, then to Kyo and Jakoy, lastly to Kavae and Nashi. I felt a true smile go over my face as I realized that it was no longer just a club, but the six of them had a true friendship, which they were now adding me to.

Kaoru Pov:

She looked like an angel being sent from heaven when she walked out. She moved her eyes down the line of us six boys, and then right back up. When Rosie made second eye-contact with us, she closed her eyes and gave the biggest smile I've ever seen her give. I looked at the other guys, who were obviously thinking the same thing as I was. I realized we had something special between us seven friends. Hikaru and I were the oldest, but we all were equal. It was such a good feeling to know we were accepted.

While I was studying the guys' expressions, a delicate arm linked with mine. I looked to see Rosie smiling up at me, this time more softly. I felt my cheeks turn a very slight shade of pink because of this.

We walked out and immediately all the girls started screaming. I took my position next to Rosie and Hikaru and just stood there as always. However, this time I noticed that in the back corner were about twelve to twenty guys, obviously drooling over Rosie. I felt myself glare in their direction, but quickly snapped back and smiled for the girls.

Rosie Pov:

I looked around the room filled with at least 200 girls, and then in the back corner the group of 30 guys max. To be quite honest, I felt highly unneeded. I let it slide though, considering not too many people even knew that I was a new host…err…hostess. I took a deep breath and smiled as Kyo gave his speech.

"Girls, now boys as well, thank you for coming to the fourth annual spring ball. We have made some changes to try to bring more of you here, so we thank you for coming. Some of you already know about this, but at the end we'll pick the best dance couple, who will have the spotlight dance at the end. Enjoy the ball!" Kyo concluded. All seven of us walked down and immediately were bombarded with dance requests. We each chose one and began dancing. I noticed some of the guys asked other girls to dance with them after I picked one, so I felt myself smile a bit.

After about half way through, I was grabbed by the arm and dragged to the music room. I finally looked, only to see it was Kyo and Jakoy's doing.

"What was that about?" I asked extremely annoyed with them.

"No questions; just put this dress and mask on." Kyo said before pushing me into a changing stall. It was a long sapphire blue dress that was obviously fitting, but not skin tight. It wasn't too bad, so I decided to wear it and trust them.

When I came back down, I saw everyone was now wearing a mask except for the host boys. Something. Was. Up. I walked around, making sure to keep up my guard. After a few moments, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I looked to see a boy with dull-red hair and a plain black mask.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked. I blushed feeling unsure of myself. He was quite a bit taller and seemed a bit older as well. I checked the clock and it was the last dance until the spotlight, so I decided to go for it.

"Sure." I said with a small curtsey. We started dancing and he was the best dancer I'd met all night. I small smile crept onto my face as we danced with grace and elegance. He was so much gentler than the other boys I had danced with, yet so much more fun. I was quite saddened when the song was over and we had to stop.

"Thank you." I said with a huge smile across my face. "That was the best dance I'd had all night."

He chuckled before replying, "I agree completely." We chatted a second more before Kyo went on the stage.

"Well, I saw quite a bit of fine dancing. Sadly, we have to choose the best couple." He continued on about something or other, but I didn't notice since my phone started ringing. I ran out of the building and answered it quickly.

"What do you mean…? No, that's impossible. I'll be on my way!" I said. I took off my heals and ran straight to the hospital.

_"Kaoru, tell the others I had to go early for an emergency. I'll see you guys within the next two weeks…probably." _I texted. I finally reached the hospital after 20 minutes of solid running.

Kaoru Pov:

"And the winner for best dacing couple goes to…Red-headed boy with black mask and Blue Sapphire dress!" Kyo yelled before putting the spotlight on me. His eyes went into to shock when he didn't see Rose with me. I suddenly felt my phone buzz so I looked to see Rosie texted me. _Probably within the next two weeks? What the heck happened?_ I thought. I ran up onto the stage and showed Kyo the text.

"Well, it appears the girl of the couple has disappeared for the night. We'll just have to pick second place instead." he stated with a slightly embarrassed tone. I decided to go and see what might be the problem with Rosie.


	6. Chapter 6

**Lily: Sorry it's been so long since I updated! Been suuuuuper busy lately . (BTW! GUESS WHO THE BESTEST PEOPLE ARE WHO HAVE ME JUST 25 VIEWS AWAY FROM FOUR HUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNDRED VIEWS?! THAT'S RIGHT! YOU GUYS ARE! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!) Anywho, please enjoy ^^  
**

Rosie Pov

"Where is she? Where's my grandmother? My name's Rosie Tottori, I'm Momoko Tottori's granddaughter! Please let me see her!" I yelled on a very breathy tone. This was the only grandmother I'd even known and I wanted to be with her right now more than anything.

"Miss, it's after-" the desk lady started, but I wouldn't let her finish.

"No! Don't tell me it's after hours! She almost surely will be dead within three hours and I am not missing my last chance to see her because of visiting hours! She is the only grandparent I have ever met so I expect to see her!" I yelled. Everyone who was in the general area stared at me in disbelief. I probably seemed like a bratty child, but I was truly just concerned for my grandmother.

"What seems to be the problem here?" a boy said from behind me. I looked to see a surprisingly tall boy with medium brown eyes slightly hidden behind the glare of glasses and greenish-black hair.

"K-Kyouya Ootori!" the lady at the desk exclaimed before bowing. Without thinking, I did the confused little kid blink and head tilt.

"Is he Japanese royalty or something?" I mumbled to myself. He looked just like a normal guy to me. Perhaps a bit cuter than most, but other than that he seemed normal.

"I am not royalty." he replied, obviously hearing what I said. I winced when he said that. "However, my family owns this hospital. Now, back to my original question; what seems to be the problem?"

"My grandmother is more than likely to be dead in within three hours, but visiting hours don't include then…" I started, but he held his hand up telling me to stop. _Well don't you think you're so high and mighty…?_ I thought.

"Feel free to go to her room. I apologize you waited as long as you did." he stated. "Miss, what is the room number?" he asked.

"F-four twenty-six." she said. He nodded to her a thank you.

"Well, let's go then." he said to me before rapping her arm over my shoulders. If he wasn't obviously super rich, hadn't just helped me, and probably hadn't had all of the security on his side, I would've ripped his arm off of me. Sadly, all of those things were true, so I couldn't escape this. _Be calm, Rosie. He just helped you…so he can't be too bad… Wait… _I thought.

"Why did you help me back there?" I asked. I didn't even mean to say it out loud. He stopped and gave me a surprised look.

"Well, why shouldn't I have? I mean, you obviously care a great deal for your grandmother to leave an event for her." he stated plainly.

"How did you know I was at an event?" I asked. He gave me a look asking me 'Are you really that stupid?' before giving me a body-check. I looked to see I was wearing the sapphire blue dress. I mouthed 'Ohhh' before looking up and smiling awkwardly.

"Sorry; forgot I was wearing this with all of my running here and then arguing with the lady at the front desk." I said before we continued walking.

After an hour of waiting with my grandmother, she finally passed. When she loosened her grip on my hand when she was gone, I felt metal fall into my hand. I looked to see a locket with a picture of her and I together when I little. Tears started dripping down my face as I cried for hours on end. Eventually Kyouya came in and pulled me off of her.

"She's gone. Nothing you can do now except move on." he said caringly. I didn't even think when I clung to him, crying more.

Kaoru Pov

"Look; that girl who came in here yelling at you is a good friend of mine so I want to check on her! Can't you just let me go see her?" I yelled. The woman shook her head.

"Before Mister Ootori came along I wasn't even allowing her to go, so I definitely can't let you see her." she said in an apologetic voice. Luckily, Rosie came in right after she said it.

"Rose!" I yelled before embracing her in a hug. After she figured out who it was, she hugged me back and shed a few tears. After a few moments, I stepped back.

"May I ask what happened?"

"Her grandmother died a few hours ago." I heard a familiar voice say from behind her.

"Kyouya? How do you and Rose know each other?" I asked.

"We don't. I happened to walk in and see her arguing with the desk lady about her seeing her grandmother. How do you two know eachother?" he asked in the same tone I had.

"She's a new host. Well, hostess." I said.

"Look, I'll let you two catch up because you obviously know each other from somewhere, but for now, I need to be getting home. Thank you Kyouya for helping me and thank you Kaoru for coming to check on me." Rosie said before giving us each a hug.

"Hey, Kyouya and I can catch up another time. Let me take you home." I said. She shook her head.

"I feel like walking, but thank you." she said. Another black tear streamed down her face, so I pushed it away. She walked out of the building, still looking like hell.

"So are you and her together?" Kyouya asked once she was gone.

"No! I mean, she's like family to me! Besides, she doesn't want a host boyfriend; she made that very clear practically from the get-go." I said, not realizing I had disappointment in my voice.

"Right. Well, she doesn't seem like the hostess type. Why did she join?" he asked.

"Simple; the same reason as Haruhi." I said. I felt like banging my head on the wall for some reason.

"So Hikaru fell for Haruhi, and you've fallen for Rosie. Heh, wouldn't it be something if the new prince won her instead of you?" he teased. I started remembering all the time she's spent with him that I _knew_ about. I had to wonder about the times I didn't even know about.

"Hey Kyouya, how would you like to help me out?"

**Rosie: Kaoru...what is going on in that mischievous little mind of yours?**

**Kaoru: Hm? I have no idea what you're talking about. -smirk-**

**Rosie: LILLLLLLYYYYYYYY! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME?!**

**Lily: Sorry ^^' Well viewers, please become re-viewers! (sorry, that was corny...)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Not making this long so just...enjoy XD**

Hikaru Pov

Kaoru's been acting strange lately. He's been watching Kyo and Rosie more closely, especially Kyo. It's rare for Kaoru to not be glaring at Kyo, and I think Rosie was starting to realize that.

"Hikaru, what's up with Kaoru?" she asked. I glanced over to him.

"I don't know. I think he's jealous." I said with a shrug.

"What? Why would he be jealous?"

"Since Haruhi is gone, you're the new toy. If you and Kyo get much closer, he might steal you away." I stated casually and bluntly.

"T-t-toy?" She was wincing and I could have sworn her eyebrow was twitching.

"It's not too bad. Haruhi went through a couple years of it." That statement practically killed her.

"Okay, if you'll excuse me…I'm going to go die in a corner…"

Rosie Pov

I went and slumped in the corner, completely dying on the inside. _T-t-t-toy? Do I look like some sort of doll?_

"Yes; I think so." I didn't recognize the voice, so I turned to see a mischievously smirking little twerp, now about four centimeters from my nose.

"Wh-wh-what the heck?!" I yelled as I stood and backed against the wall. His smirk turning into a grin and he started laughing hysterically. That's when I realized my skin was cherry color; bright and red.

"You suck, you know that?" I said as I gave him a medium kick to the shin. I felt triumphant when I saw him rolling on the ground in pain.

Kaoru Pov

_Okay. That was a bad idea._ I thought as I started limply getting up. It finally clicked in my mind that Rosie and Hikaru had been talking earlier.

"So what were you guys talking about?" I asked snoopily. Hikaru rolled his eyes at me.

"You're clueless you know that? She was worried about you. You've been sending death glares at Kyo for a month now since the ball!" Hikaru practically yelled. I heard all the chattering in the room just stop and all the members of the host club stared at us. However, I specifically looked at Rosie, who was rapidly increasing in redness. That's when we heard loud noises coming from the floor and a stage started popping up from the middle of the room.

"Ah ha ha ha ha ha!" Ranke cheered. "A little unknown lover's quarrel I see? Oh how precious! BUT! It needs to be more dramatic if you want to sell the audience!" Rosie looked at me.

"Who the heck is this crazy chick?" she asked, but then her eyes widened and she turned to Renke. "WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT LOVER'S QUARREL?" Her face was surprisingly more red, but I couldn't tell if it was anger, embarrassment, or both.

"Just wait and see." Ranke gave Rosie a little wink before falling back into the floor. Rosie was dumb-founded.

"What. The heck. Just happened?" she asked with more confusion in every word.

"That was Ranke. She's…Well, she's technically the manager, but she doesn't _really_ do anything; except pop up at weird times." I said. She was obviously still confused, but shook it off.

Rosie Pov

_I don't want to know._ I thought. There is still so much I have to learn about these people.

xxx

"What? A private beach?" I asked. I couldn't rap my mind about there being such a thing.

"Yeah. Kouya's family owns it. We'll be doing it for the host club for an afternoon, but the rest of the time we spend there will just be getting to know each other." Hikaru stated with a smile and a thumbs up. It was Thursday now, so we'd be leaving tomorrow. I came up with an excuse, though.

"Sorry. No bathing suit, no beach for me." I said waving my hands up and starting away. However, the twins gracefully moved in front of me.

"That's why we had our mother, a world famous designer, make you this." the said as Kaoru brought the top from behind his back and Hikaru brought the bottom. It was a hot pink and dark purple bikini.

"Ha ha. Funny guys. I'm not wearing that in front of ANYONE. It's basically just a bra and thong." I stated while pointing out it wasn't even the panty-like bikini bottom.

"But Rosie-chaaaaaan." they said simultaneously. They had fake little boy pouts. I wouldn't be surprised if they spent their time at home looking at…certain magazines.

"Not gonna happen pervs." I said as I pushed them away. "Now, I need to get to work."

xxx

We got to the beach and I saw Kyouya waving at us from the beach house. Before I even got my bags, I ran out and gave him a strong hug.

"Well, glad to see _someone_ missed me." he teased the others, mostly. The twins came over and hugged him as well once I got my bags. "Of course we missed you, too." hey said together. "But it'd be awkward if we just ran straight from the car to hug you." Kaoru said as he backed away. Everyone started in, but I waited just a moment. I didn't know why, but whenever I felt excepted by a group of people I liked to get a clear picture of a huge moment. For an even odder reason that I still don't know, I prefer to see it from the back.

"You coming?" Kyouya said teasingly before turning around to face me. I smiled and went over to him. He gained a slightly perplexed face.

"What is it?" I asked. He was obviously thinking about something involving me, but I couldn't tell what.

"I'm sorry, it's just, before when we met you had both eyes uncovered, but now you have one eye covered and the one showing is blue when before both were brown." At first, I had no clue what he was talking about. Then it hit me. _Well… What do I say now?_

"Ahhhhh…" I started, trying to come up with something. Thank goodness for Kaoru.

"Hey, you guys gonna stand out there all day?" he asked sarcastically.

"Nope." I popped the 'p' and ran over to him. I mumbled, "Thank you."

"No problem. I know you don't like showing people your eye. Hikaru and I are an exception." He smiled with that big ego of his written all over him, so I gave him a light push with my fist. He replied by putting an arm over my shoulder, causing my cheeks to burn and stomach to flip. I felt him smile down at me. "You're really something you know that?" he mumbled, obviously about me, but not to me. _Dang it… He likes me._ I wasn't sure how I felt about that. A part of me was so happy but a part of me was ripped in two.

"You know, none of you know your rooms yet." Kyouya said from behind me. We all froze for a moment before face-palming. We felt like idiots.

Once we got our rooms, I found my room was linked with the perverted, snooping twins. Kyo did not approve.

"Dude! You want her next to _them_? You know them better than any of us and you _chose_ for them to link their rooms together? That's so stupid!" he yelled very bluntly. Even I could feel the twins' glares.

"Yes, but if you'll recall, I've always had my own ways of doing things. I have a purpose for this." With that he walked into his room. As soon as everyone was in their rooms, a felt a pair of arms each grab one of mine.

"WHAT ARE YOU PERVS DOING?!" asked in an extremely loud manner. They just ignored me and locked me into a room with something hanging on the door handle. The bikini.

"We won't let you out until you get into that." they said at once. I felt my blood boil up with anger.

"You two. Will die. Tonight. Unless you let me out." I stated with venom raining down like a hurricane in every word spoken. I could feel the fear even through the door.

"Sorry. It'll be worth it." Hikaru stated. There was a hint of fear still, but his smirk was evident in his voice. I came up with a plan

Kaoru Pov

_This is going to be so awesome! I can just imagine her in the suit. ohhhh…_

"I'm done." she yelled through the door in an utterly defeated tone. I look to Hikaru who was almost smirking from ear to ear. However, when we opened the door, we were in for a surprise.

Rosie Pov

A high kick so I hit both of their faces. Now a blow to each of their stomachs. To finish it off, walk on Kaoru's stomach and Hikaru's back. Ah, revenge is so sweet.

"Don't. Mess with me." I said waving a little good-bye and headed towards the beach. I'd just go swimming in the extra…garments I brought, alone with a t-shirt and knee-length shorts. It would be just like I did in America.

"Hey, what's with the big, evil smile, Rose-chan?" Nashi asked. He was too much like a little kid.

"It's nothing Nashi. I just taught to very perverted twins a lesson." I walked out towards the beach. I could feel a lot of stares from people curious as to what caused my grin, but I just kept walking.

**Again, not making this long. However, THANK YOU FOR HELPING ME REACH 400 VIEWS ALREADY! This is just, awesome ^^ Anywho, please review! (haha, that rhymed xD)  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**500 views. 17 countries. 5 reviews. Just over a month. YOU GUYS ARE AWESOOOOOOMMMEEEE! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! So, I finished this as fast as I could without it being too...old and boring...so yeah. Thank you all so much :D Enjoy :D **

_"Ewww. She's so weird! What's with her eyes?" a little eight year old said to her friends about me as I sat in a corner during recess._

_"It's no wonder she doesn't have any friends. Just look at her! That over-sized black sweater, bulky black boots, dark jeans; she looks like a freak!" another girl from their group exclaimed. I heard a door open from behind me._

_"Don't you girls have better things to do? Shoo!" my teacher scorned. All the girls ran scared. My teacher took my arm and brought me back to my feet. "Are you alright, sweetie?"_

_"I'm fine."_

_"I know you will be, Rosie. Rosie. Rosie!"_ I snapped back to attention to see Hikaru giving me a worried look.

"Sorry. Just a bit…lost." I said as I scratched the back of my head awkwardly. He chuckled.

"It's fine, but hey…What's with the tears?" I gave him a puzzled look, so he took his thumb and wiped it just under my eyes. Sure enough, I was on the verge of crying.

"Oh, I don't know. Random watering I guess." Before he could argue, I waved over to some of my customers.

Kaoru Pov

I can't tell if Hikaru is trying to help me, or hurt me. I've decided I definitely like her, a lot, and I think Hikaru knows it. I have to wonder, though…Wouldn't he try to help me if he knew I liked her? Unless… Does he like her too? _No. There's no way. I mean, he's still getting over Haruhi! There's just….no way!_ I argued with myself. _But Rose might be the thing that's get him over Haruhi… _This was not good. Another bad thing was I think people were starting to realize how deep in thought I was.

"Kaoru, it's obvious you're thinking about the Rosie problem." Kyoya said from behind me. Naturally, I jumped from his ninja moment. However, an idea struck when I saw him.

"Kyoya, I need a ten meter by ten meter stage set up, along with a DJ system and a DJ. Fast songs and slow." This earned a confused look, but he soon caught on and made some calls.

Rosie Pov

I think I'm getting the hang of this whole 'hostess' thing. I decided that I just had to be myself, get the guys to laugh, and just have fun with it. Everyone seemed pretty happy with it and I felt far less awkward.

It started nearing sunset and everyone looked over to see a stage about 30 feet from the water. There was also a miniature DJ station not too far away.

"'Sup my Ouran homies?" he yelled through the microphone. _What the heck?_ "We got some big blastable beats here for ya dance to so get together and have some fun!" He hit a button that started blasting some total beach-party music. I was confused, but shrugged it off when one of my customers asked if I'd like to dance. No, it wasn't a slow, barely wave back and forth. This dance was insane, fun, and completely crazy with no talent in it what so ever. It was perfect.

After about four songs, it turned from just that one customer and I into about ten different people looking like complete weirdoes just having fun. Another few songs went by before it suddenly turned slow.

"Well everybody, we're gonna have a slow-down session here. Get into groups of two and climb onto the stage." the Dj said smoothly. The customer that had asked me to dance earlier gently took my hand, asking me to dance with him with his eyes. I blushed a bit and we walked over, swaying gracefully with the music. After a couple of minutes, he was tapped on the shoulder by a red-headed twin.

"May I cut in?" he asked. I was too in shock to try to figure out which one it was. Even though I could tell the difference, it still took me a second, but once I felt the hand gently caress my own, I knew it Kaoru. He was always more gentle. I felt my stomach do a still turn, my heart beat faster, but then I calmed. I wasn't nervous anymore. After a couple more songs, Kaoru got tapped out my one of the buff customers. _Great. I'm going from a friend to an egotistical airhead. I was actually enjoying myself before._ That last thought caught me off guard. _Wait, what? Well, I suppose it was relaxing...that's it! I was relaxed!_ Kaoru stood no match against the guy, so he reluctantly stepped aside, now getting ambushed by his fan-girls. He was clearly annoyed, but still took one of the girls and began to dance.

After several songs, all the other customers were obviously too chicken to cut in between the guy I was dancing with and I. However, I hardly paid attention to the guy. I was too busy scanning the area, feeling an extremely unpleasant feeling boil up in me as I watch Kaoru go one girl after the other. In four sons, he danced with nine girls. It just ticked me off! He also flirted with all of them. In fact, looking around, all of them did. Except Kavae. He just played cool. However, having one of them not be total butts wasn't enough for me. The anger boiled way too high.

"I'm sorry, I need to go now. It was nice dancing with you." I said before starting off back to the house. I felt people start staring at me, obviously confused, but I didn't care. I just continue to walk fast paced to my room.

I started playing my IPad's piano when I heard a knock at the door. "Come in."

Kyoya stepped in, concern written on his face. "You alright? That was a very abrupt exit." He sat next to me on my bed, so I put my tablet away since I was getting the hint that he wasn't going to take anything but the truth.

"It just ticked me off how they could make hundreds of girls fawn over them, knowing that they weren't going to have anything between them. It's basically breaking the hearts of hundreds of girls without them realizing it!" I fell backwards onto the bed as I put my arms over my eyes to try to gather my thoughts some more.

"I can't say I'm too surprised you feel that way." he said. "But in most cases, the girls realize this. They choose to pay to be pampered and fawned over. They aren't truly victims."

"I knooow. I just…I don't get it! Why pay to get your heart broken? It just doesn't make sense to me!" I sat back up, looking at him expectantly. Either he would give a good answer or he wouldn't give one. He ended up just standing up and walking towards the door. Right before closing it, he turned to me.

"Just remember that the boys really aren't bad, even when they tick you off." He then closed the door. With nothing better to do, I curled up onto the bed and tried to get some sleep.

**Hikaru and Kaoru: Rosieeee! -hug her from both sides- That was such a sad memory! You poor thing!**

**Rosie: Get off of me before I strangle you. so what what that about it being official you both...**

**twins: SHUT UP! It's the script! -both look away from her-**

**Lily: Tee hee. You guys are all so cute xD anyways, Thank you viewers and please review :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi people! Thank you for SEVEN HUNDRED views :D ...now...I've been neglecting my other stories on my other sites and also the other one I have on here so...this is made just a little longer than normal to make up for that ^^' Sorry guys ^^' please enjoy the chapter! I'll be back within three weeks for this book!**

Hikaru Pov

I decided to go check on Rose to make sure she was okay. She was obviously ticked about something, or she wouldn't have stormed off. I cautiously knocked on her door, but didn't hear any sort of reply, so I slowly opened it. I looked to see her lying asleep on her bed, but something still seemed off.

Rosie Pov

_"That new girl over there is so HOT!" a guy said to his friends. "Check this out." He 'swagged' his way over to me and leaned against the wall. "I couldn't help but notice you from over there. You look very beautiful today."_

_"Really? I couldn't help but hear you yell I was 'HOT' not beautiful. But wait, you were hoping for 'Oh. Tee hee hee. Thank you. Tee hee hee.' Or am I wrong and you wanted a punch in the face?" His face was shocked as I rolled my eyes and walked away. However, I decided to yell one last thing over my shoulder. "See you in sixth period. You know, the same one we've shared since the beginning of the year FIVE MONTHS AGO."_ Suddenly, my dream/memory gained an earth quake. I opened my eyes quickly to find my eyes wet with tears and Hikaru standing in front of me. In front of me being his face was only inches from mine.

"DUDE WHAT THE HECK?!" I yelled as I scurried away from him. It must have been a very comical sight. "DO NOT DO THAT! Hey…WHY WERE YOU WATCHIN ME SLEEP?" So many questions, so little time.

"Sorry, I came over to check on you, found you asleep, and you were also crying. I decided to wake you up since obviously something was wrong." Now I felt bad. I yelled at him for being concerned. I'm a jerk.

"S-sorry I snapped. Anyways, I'm fine. Thanks for worrying, though." I scooted back to the edge of the bed where I could get to the floor and stood up smiling bright. Honestly, I wanted to punch him the face and yell "WHY WERE BEING SO FLIRTACIOUS WITH ALL THOSE GIRLS ONLY TO BREAK THEIR HEARTS SOMEDAY?!" but I resisted. It helped that I figured he could use that against me in some way. He noticed.

"You're lying. What's up?" My eyes widened when he said this. No one else, not even my parents, learned the difference between my fake smile and real smile. But he did. I wanted to yell at him and tell him what I really thought of everything. But he had noticed. I felt my body start to shake before clung onto him and just started crying. I didn't say a word for a long while, until I finally could get the question out.

"How did you know?" I sobbed. "Not even my parents could tell…how did you?"

"Please, you can tell the difference between Kaoru and I. It's the least I can do to be able to tell your real and fake smiles apart." This got me to chuckle as I stood up straight and wiped the tears away.

"You know, you and your bro make me cry more than anyone else I know, but you make it up with making me laugh a lot." Now I'm the one who made him laugh. He swung an arm over my shoulders before he started taking me towards the dining room, but I spun out of his reach.

"I'll be just a few more minutes. I'm gonna get into some clothes that don't smell like salt water and sand." He nodded and left, leaving me to whatever I wanted.

Kaoru Pov

The host club sat around the table, only missing Rose. Only Kyoya knew what was wrong, but being himself, he wouldn't say a thing about it. I suppose it's good to let her have some privacy, but at the same time, I wanted to know so badly what the heck ticked her off. I got so lost in trying to figure out what it could have been, it wasn't until Hikaru jabbed me in the ribs I realized she'd walked in. I looked to see she was wearing basically an aqua version of what Haruhi had worn when she was here.

"Hey guys. Sorry I'm late. I kept searching my bag, but other than the t-shirt and shorts, this was all I had along with PJ's."

"No offence, but you don't seem like the kind to wear that sort of thing." Jakoy stated firmly. It was scary how much of a mini-Kyoya he was.

"Yeah. My mom's always trying to get me to wear more girly-type things…"

"Way to go mom!" Hikaru and I said with thumbs up. She chuckled before taking the seat between Kyo and I. I just then noticed there were four extra seats.

"Hey Kyoya, what's up with the extra seats?" Hikaru beat me to it.

"Oh, I thought I'd invite a few extra friends. They should be here right about…"

"HIKARU! KAORU! KYOYA!" Tamaki exclaimed before hugging Hikaru and I and running over to Kyoya.

"Now." Kyoya finished.

"Hey guys!" Haruhi stated when she walked in.

"Hika-san! Kaoru-san! Kyoyi-san!" Hunny said.

"Hi." That was so Mori. While the other members like Kyo and Nashi knew these guys, I looked over to Rosie who was utterly confused.

"Tall blonde is Tamaki, the girl is Haruhi, the short blonde is Hunny-sempai, and the tall scary-looking one is Mori-sempai." I whispered. It took her a moment to get everything to click.

"Who's this?" Haruhi asked, pointed at Rosie.

"I'm Rosie, the hostess." she said before putting her hand out for Haruhi. She quickly realized what she did wrong and bowed slightly. "Sorry, American."

Haruhi Pov

They replaced me? No, probably she just broke something like I did. Just to be sure…

"So why did you join?" I asked. She chuckled.

"Same as you did. I broke a vase." For some reason, I felt relieved that I wasn't replaced.

"Well trust me, if you aren't glad you broke it yet, you will be. You'll find that these guys, no matter how annoying or obnoxious rich people they can be, are the best people you'll ever meet." It was true; the little twerps I spent two years hosting with became my best friends, even though half the time I wanted to kill at least one of them…

Hikaru Pov

What am I supposed say? 'Sup? You know, I've kind of had a crush on you for two years, but now I'm over and moved on to the new chick that made the same mistake as you with the vase thing. Good luck with the Bozo Tamaki.' Yeah, that'd go over well. Erg, I just have no clue what to do right now. I'll be quiet and just let everyone talk.

I decided to go back to reality just in time to hear Rose laugh a bit. It was music to my ears in all honesty. "Thanks, Haruhi. I'll remember that next time these two bozos play a prank." She looked over to Kaoru and I to stick her tongue out. I chuckled, not knowing why, but I did. _You idiot Hikaru! Why would she ever like a guy like you? She's like a barely girlier form of Haruhi who is also just a bit less laid back…but anyway! The girl didn't fall for you once, why would she now? If anyone, she'll fall for Kaoru! It's obvious he likes her already anyway! Just think for a moment!_ Wow. I really beat myself up a lot.

Kyoya Pov

Well, I hate to be the calmer, but people are starting to get lost in thought too much while others are talking, which is never a good sign with our group(s).

"Well everyone, shall we eat?" I said over their voices. I wasn't yelling, but it did quiet everyone down. They all took a seat if they didn't already and the waiters came in. We chatted slightly, mostly catching up, but it was fairly quiet. As usual, Haruhi was quite enjoying all the food and stuffing herself like a sausage. However, I looked over to Rosie who was just eating a simple salad. I honestly expected her to be digging in, but she was eating in a very lady-like manner. I think the other people who knew her before-hand were also surprised.

"Rose, you feeling okay?" Hikaru asked her. She gave him a startled look.

"Yeah, I'm fine…Why?" He looked around the room, a pleading look in his eyes for someone else to take over. I felt bad for the guy, but not bad enough to take over.

He sighed in defeat. "Well, I think everyone who knows you can agree that we thought you would be eating more like Haruhi over there." He pointed over to her as she had a bit of crab hanging out her mouth while she glared at him; soon sucking it into her mouth and swallowing. Rosie and Haruhi were both ticked.

"Haruhi, would you like to accompany me on a walk?" she said with a hint of British accent.

Haruhi stood up before saying, "I'd love to" and walking towards to door with Rosie.

All the guys Pov

Oh. Crap.


	10. Here is your punishment

gomen gome gomen! school was bringing me down and I just had a lot on my plate, and I was reaching the climax to one of my other stories...but! enough excuses! I got this done...close enough to be a 1-month-aversary for yall!

* * *

previously...

All the guys Pov

Oh. Crap.

* * *

Chapter 10

Rosie Pov

"I don't think we should attack Hunny or Mori-sempai. They didn't seem rude at all." Haruhi defended. I nodded in agreement.

"Same with Nashi and Kavae. Nashi is too nice and Kavae doesn't really ever say anything, so there's no point in pulling this on him."

"Agreed. So are we really sure we want to do _this_? It seems like we're going a bit too far." She was becoming hesitant. I couldn't allow that.

"Are you kidding me? The called you a pig and assumed I'd be one too! We are _SO_ doing this!" She nodded, finally remembering why we were doing what we were doing.

Nashi Pov

"Do you think we'll be attacked, too, Hunny-sempai?" I didn't want anyone to be revenged upon, but I was only a little surprised, not a lot like the twins.

"I think we'll be fine. Haruhi is nicer than that and Rosie seems like she is. I think Kavae and Takashi are also safe."

"What if we're wrong? I don't like being scared."

"It'll be okay, Nashi-san."

Hikaru Pov

It's scary how alike Nashi and Hunny are. They look fairly different, but they act almost exactly the same. Same with Kavae and Mori-sempai. At least Kyo and Tamaki are different. I'd just about die if Kyo was like Tamaki. Don't get me wrong, Tamaki's nice, but he's too impulsive and a bit annoying.

"So Hikaru, what do you think the girls are going to do to us?" Kaoru asked. He was obviously only a little bit worried.

"I have no clue. However, I'm looking a bit forward to it. Rosie seems just about as evil as we are."

"Are you sure?"

"Positi- Hey! Where'd the lights go?!"

"Where do you think they went brainiac? Oi, and it's beginning to rain so we can't go and find the breaker box…"

We smirked at each other. "Well I'm excited."

Rose Pov

"You ready Haru-chan?" I asked, a malicious smile forming on my face. She gave a miniature version of my grin and nodded. We put our suits on and headed inside to place to battery-powered lights where we would be. Remote activated of course. (A/n: I'll leave it up to your imagination where they got the stuff from…^^')

I got in place and waited for my unsuspecting victim to come towards his room. _Kaoru._ Once he started toward the room and barely opened the door, I flashed the lights onto myself and made a low growling noise. He shrieked and ran back towards the dining room.

He was scared shitless.

Kaoru Pov

What was _that_? It looked like…a…a…

"SHINIGAMI!" I yelled once I reached the others. They gave me a weird look. "It was there. I went towards my room and a light flashed showing a Shinigami! I swear it was there!" (A/N Shinigami, for those who don't know, is some death spirit in Japan. *I think…It's some super-natural thing involving death ^^'*)

"Right…Kaoru, do you want me to go with you? Hikaru asked. Everyone thought I was a nut.

Haruhi Pov

I got in front of my light, tightened the rope fastened on me, and brought myself up. One I was about two meters in the air (about 7 feet) I got the lights flashing and made a scary pose. Luckily, Hunny and Mori were out of the dining room, so I didn't scare them. After a few flashes, I turned it off and slid back down.

"I told you guys! We need to get out of here!" Kaoru yelled. I barely saw the door slip open and a figure step out, so I followed her out. With our buckets ready, we stood just outside of the entryway. Soon enough, out came the guys.

Tamaki pov

Daddy is so scared! Daddy doesn't want to die! What if the mean Shinigami got daddy's little girl and her new friend?

"Boss! Let's go!" Kaoru yelled as he pulled me towards the front door while Hikaru had Kyo. Out of sheer fright, I followed. However, the second we stepped out, we were covered in ice and water.

"Wh-wh…WHAT UST HAPPENED?!" all four of us yelled.

Rosie Pov

I couldn't stop the laughter. I was laughing so insanely much and I could not breathe at all. Haruhi was in about the state I was and we just sat there rolling on the ground in the rain.

"You guys…did all of that?" Kaoru asked. We nodded, still unable to breathe or open our eyes. "That was awesome! You guys got us so good!"

"Kaoru?! Why are you o happy?" Hikaru and Tamaki yelled.

"Come on you guys, you got to admit it, we did deserve this. Plus, now we know what two evil female minds are capable of." Finally Haruhi and I sat up and looked at the guys. Are breathing was forced, deep breaths as we tried to calm down.

"That's what you guys get for calling us pigs!" Haruhi and I yelled together before going inside. Tamaki and Kyo followed, but the twins just stood there in awe.

Mystery Man's Pov

"They beat any of our pranks, didn't they?" Hikaru asked.

"Yup. They did."

"We're both falling for Rosie aren't we?"

"May the best twin win." Kaoru walked into the house and for a split second, Rosie turned around to look at him with a big smile. When their eyes met, her smile grew and she closed her eyes, giving him a perfect sparkled attack before she went to bed. It was a fun night, I must say. Even I was startled by the girls. I couldn't help but wonder…_Will this girl change Ouran more than Haruhi?_ It was possible…

Far too possible.

…

I brought my phone out of my pocket to make a call.

_"Hello?_"

"Hello, sir. I need a full back ground check on someone. Her name is Rosie Tottori."

_"Alright. Is that all?"_

"Yes, thank you." With all said and done, I decided to just keep my eyes on her. _Tottori…Tottori…Where have I heard that name before?_


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys...so...you're probably all about to hate me...because this chapter totally did not turn out like it was supposed to...(originally, I was going to have those idiots from the zuma club -i think thats what it was- come and try takin Rosie away) but as you will see, that didn't so much happen...SO tell your reactions in the beginning, middle and end (cry, laugh, angry...ect)**

Rosie Pov

Four weeks have passed since Haru-chan and I completely scared the crap out of everyone, and a lot of strange things have occurred.

For starters, the twins both stare at me so much weirder now. Plus, when they don't look at me, they glare at each other. I found myself slightly twitching in annoyance at both myself and them. I'm annoyed at myself since while most girls are oblivious to guys liking them, I can't help but notice. I'm also annoyed at them for letting me get in the way or their relationship. _I'm going to kill someone…_ I thought, forgetting I had a customer with me. A black aura could be felt around me from anyone within fifty feet. In short, I currently have the attention of every person in the room.

Now, before I continue to what is currently happening, I'll also tell you that my parents officially started marriage counseling. Why am I telling you this? Because the host club's very own Jakoy's family owns it, meaning he now has something to hold over me.

"Rosie, I suggest you cheer up from whatever is wrong, or I might tell everyone your dirty little secret." he whispered sadistically. The aura became even darker for a moment, but I got over it quick enough. "Good girl." He smirked in amusement. He _smirked_ at me. He's just…Oh he's a goner.

Without even thinking, I grabbed his ear and pulled him out of the room. I stomped down the stairs and got to where I knew absolutely no one would hear me.

"WHAT THE FRICKEN HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU?! YOU SIX IDIOTS HAVE GOTTEN TO ME SO MANY THINGS, LIKE WORK IN THE CLUB, WHICH I WOULD NEVER DO BY WILL! YOU CAN'T JUST LET ME LEAVE OR SOMETHING FOR ONE DAY WHEN I WANT TO KILL SOMETHING?! IS THAT SO WRONG TO HAVE A DAY OFF FROM MAKING GUYS FALL IN LOVE WITH ME ONLY TO BREAK THEIR HEARTS?! DO YOU REALIZE HOW SICK THAT IS?! I JUST-" I took a deep breath, realizing I hadn't taken the time to breath since I started ranting. I looked back up to Jakoy (who looked like he was just told about 9/11 after he had been there just the day before) and glared. "I just don't get the point of any of it, or why you would hold something over my head for it." Several seconds went by, and I realized he wasn't answering any time soon. With a huff, I turned and walked home. I wouldn't call to tell them I'd see them soon. I wouldn't get together with them during lunch tomorrow. Until I know what the heck I'm doing with my life…

I'm cutting them out of it.

Kaoru Pov

She hasn't talked to us since she ran out two weeks ago. She hasn't come to the host meetings, talked to us when we knocked on her apartment door, and flat out ignored us in the halls. She sits next to Kyo in class but she pretends like he doesn't exist.

It's time to ignite plan A.

In plan A, Hikaru and I go upstairs to her room, open the door, and force answers from her. It sounds barbaric and evil and controlling, but we're worried sick about her and we can't help her if we don't know what's up.

Her mom let us in and we explained what had been happening the last two weeks and she agreed to let us go up. First, we knocked on Rosie's door, but when no reply came, we opened it to find her gone. The window was open and it appeared she had run out.

Damn her smartness.

The next day, we went for the even worse approach of getting her alone in the halls and finally, everyone surrounding her.

The plan was put into action and eventually, we got her. She was in the middle of the circle and had nowhere to run.

"Filthy rich bastards…" she mumbled, realizing what we had done.

"Call us what you will, but you must remember that we're the ones trying to figure out why you've ignored us for two and a half weeks." Jakoy stated, casually pushing his glasses up.

"Rose, we're just worried about you," Hikaru stated calmly.

"You want to know what's wrong?" she asked rhetorically.

Rosie Pov

"It'd be easier to say what's right!" I yelled. If they wanted to know how I really felt right now, by golly I'd tell them! "But if you want to know what's wrong, that bastard Jakoy over there is using information he knows I want no one else to know over my head, my only 'friends' here go and break girls' hearts for money, and I have a set of twins either staring at me or glaring at each other. Need I say more?" For a second, they all looked at me stunned, but soon looked down. I took the opportunity to try to get past them and when I did, I felt my upper arm being grabbed. _So close…_ I turned to look at the figure, who was a red-head twin named Kaoru. He didn't look up yet.

"What happened? Before, almost anything could be said or done and you wouldn't care. _Something_ happened." His head popped up and he was furious with worry. I found myself shaking lightly, but quickly pulled my arm back.

"There are some things you just don't need to know." A tear slipped down my cheek, popping out from under my bangs. With all said and done, I walked away. Without thinking, I walked straight home, only to hear my parents ever-booming arguing. I ignored it, though. I walked straight upstairs to my room and looked at the paper once again.

_"Rosie Tottori,_

_In four weeks, you are to be sent away to a new family. Your current family is not the correct environment for an adopted first year to be living in._

_We apologize truly. We thought this family would be best fit for you._

_Sincerely,_

_Your social worker Amanda Downton"_

Before this message, I hadn't even known I was adopted. Before this message, life was normal. Before this message…

But, nothing I can do about it now, I suppose. All I can do is pack my things and watch as everything I know falls apart.

Mystery Man Pov

"Yes Father?" I asked as I entered his dark office.

"Son. I hear that you've met a young girl named Rosie Tottori." _What is he…?_

"Yes, Father. I do know her."

"And do you enjoy her company?" _Where is he going with this…?_ It was just after I thought that I flashed back to the fax I got the day after I got home from the vacation.

_"Birth name: Rosanna Redman _

_Adoptive name: Rosie Tottori_

_Age: 15_

_Summary of life: There were problems during her birth, so while she was saved, her mother died. When this occurred, her father cured her and blamed her for everything. Almost immediately after being put into adoption, she was adopted by the Tottori's. She never did anything really significant growing up other than was the smartest student in her grade from 3__rd__ grade to 9__th__ grade. She was out-casted for many years by her fellow students, so from 7__th__ to 8__th__ grade, she home schooled, causing people to forget about her. Now around the third month of starting 9__th__ grade, she was raped by an unknown man. Because of this, the very second they got the letter of acceptance to Ouran they moved to Japan, in hopes of a better life for Rosie."_

"Son, are you still with me?" my father asked, a bit irritated.

"Yes, sorry. Anyways, I do enjoy the girl's company, sir."

"Good, because she is up for re-adoption and I think we would be best fit for her. It'd make it a bit easier since she'd be able to stay in Ouran."

"Why is she up for re-adoption?" From what I could tell, they sounded like wonderful parents. Not many families would move half way across the world for their daughter to attend a school.

"It's none of your concern, Kyouya. If she herself decides to tell you, I'll let her, but it is not my place. Now, go back to what you were doing, son." Out of pure obedience, I left without another word.

Rosie Pov

My stuff is all packed and I'm bidding my good byes to my parents (who are dying at the thought of me leaving, but I'm still so ticked at them for not even _mentioning_ I was adopted). Now, my name is Rosie Ootori and I'm having my parents and a couple of neighbors help me carry my things down to the car (which isn't really a car. It's technically A STRETCH LIMO. Yeah, I could get used to that.) With one last wave, I slid into the car and finally met my new dad.

"Hello, Mr. Ootori." I said with a small bow.

"Hello Rosie. I'm sorry this is the first we've met. I've tried so many times to come and meet you."

"It's okay, Mr. Ootori. Thank you for taking me into your home."

"Of course dear. Now please, I'm your father now. Feel free to address me as such." I sent a smile his way, even though on the inside I was in turmoil.

"Okay, Papa." This made the old man smile, but the rest of the trip was silent. I watched out the window as tree after tree, building after building, and car after car went by. Just as quietly as the ride was going along, a tear slipped down my cheek. I had always felt bad for children who had to take this trip, for I never thought I'd be one of them. Now that I know what went through their heads though, I feel so much worse.

Finally, the car pulled into the drive way of the mansion and I brought my things to the room he showed me (with help of the workers, or course). The place felt empty, almost as if I was moved from my argument-filled apartment to a dimension where only I existed. I had everything anyone could ever want except company.

_Stop being stupid, you little girl! Suck it up! Those other 'parents' lied to you! Those boys are nothing but trouble, as well! You're better off alone._

It was my very thought I'd had the entire week, but I couldn't help but know it was wrong. I knew deep down that my mom and dad loved me, also the hosts did. _Damn…I have a big mess to clean up._

**See! this is what I meant! You guys probably hate me right now! But hey, I made up for it in the end right? Anyways, I was so sad last chapter than I got no reviews :( You guys should make it up to me by reviewing a super long review this chapter :D :D :D :D :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**Yo! Sorry it's been so long for such a short chapter...Now! I have a poll on my profile page (also some pictures under 'commoner' for those of you who want a non-crappy picture of rosie and to know what her dress looks like ;D) and it's about who she'll end up with (because we're nearing the end of this great story and I have no really fricken' clue who she ends up with.) SO! Please answer in the poll ^^**

Chapter 12

I quickly got ready for school the morning, and I went into the dining room to have my breakfast, I saw Kyouya eating.

"Kyouya-kun?" I asked; a bit surprised to see him. He smirked and finished his bite of food before looking to me.

"Good morning to you, too, Imouto." _Imouto?!_ (A/N Imouto: Japanese phrase for younger sister.)

"Wait, my new adoptive father is your real father?!" I exclaimed, accidently sounding a bit angry.

"Well I feel the love." he said sarcastically.

"No, I just…huh?!" He sighed at my obvious inability to comprehend him being my new brother.

"Your first adoptive parents were no longer eligible to keep you, so when my father found you and I knew each other, he asked me if I would mind. Simple as that." For some reason, it all clicked when he said it.

"Oka-" before I could really even say "okay" I heard a girl scream from behind me and arms wrapped around me.

"OH SHE'S SO CUTE!" the girl screamed. I glanced at Kyouya and his head was hanging low.

"Fuyumi…" he muttered out, and the girl backed off a bit, but still hugged me loosely.

"Eh-ehh…?" I groaned out, trying to figure out what the heck just happened.

"Rosie-this is our older sister Fuyumi. She doesn't come around often, but every so often…"

"Kyou-kun!" She groaned. "Don't be so mean! Now," She sat up straight and looked at him. "Have you found a girl yet? You're a freshman in college! You should find one by now!"

"Fuyumi, can we not discuss this?"

"No! We have to talk about this! At least tell me you have a crush!" His became red as a tomato, causing both Fuyumi and I to laugh. "So, why don't you go for her?"

"Trust me. I cannot. Besides, it's best if I don't put her into our family any more than she already is." He stood up and began on his way out.

"Oh~ so I might know her?"

"I know for a fact you do."

"So who is she?! What's her name?!" He paused at the doorway.

"Can't say."

"Why not?" She was beginning to sound like an over-grown five-year-old, causing me to chuckle a bit.

"I'll see you both later." he said before making his grand exit.

"He's such a stubborn little…Uhg, whatever. So Rosie, you go to Ouran, right?" I nodded. "Cool! Do you enjoy it?"

"Yes, but…" _But you're a total jack for ruining your relationship with your only friends!_ I thought at myself. _Oh wow, I feel better. Thanks, me._

"You met the hosts didn't you? Aren't they annoying? Thinking they're so high and mighty, eh?"

"Actually…"

"No! You did not fall for one of them did you? Oh how-"

"Would you let me talk please?" she said a quick apology before I continued speaking. "I was actually in debt to them after breaking a vase, but because of absolutely everything that is occurring in my life, I let out all of my anger on them. I blamed them for everything and quit being the hostess and all for my own selfish reasoning. Believe me, they are the best guys in the world and the most dependable. I was an idiot for letting them get away, and while I doubt our friendship is any at all anymore, I won't let you trash-talk them!"

"Oh really?" I heard a voice say from behind me. "You think you can get rid of us that easy?" With hands covering my mouth in joy, I turned around and saw the best six guys in the world. With a smirk, Hikaru walked closer to me so that our faces were just a few inches apart. "I thought we trained you better than that." Without a second though, I reached over and hugged him super tightly. Tears of joy fell down my face as my claws gripping onto him, but so hard it hurt him. After a few moments, Kaoru came over and joined in on the hug, so I moved one arm over to him. Within two minutes, everyone was hugging and I made sure to capture this moment and put it in my box of best memories.

"You guys…are the…absolute best." I sobbed out. "Anyone else would have thought I was a jerk and given up on me."

Fuyumi Pov

They really are like dogs, but not in the way I thought they were. They're loyal like the Labrador or German shepherd, while I thought they were basically man-whores. How surprising. (Of course, Kyouya wouldn't have joined if they were man-whores…) _Oh well. Mistakes. Everyone makes them._

_But don't lose these guys, Rosie. In the end, they're the ones you can certainly count on._


	13. Chapter 13

**HI GUYS! Sorry for the late update! I decided that I had enough votes finally (thank you for responding to my plea you guys ;)) So while this chapter is only ****_kind of_**** romantic, its in a really dramatic way and stuff but yeah! Just...Enjoy! (AND THANK YU SO MUCH! The story couldn't have made it this far without you! :D)**

Chapter 13

"I need a what?"

The twins sighed. "You need a type. We have the princely type being Kyo, the boy Lolita type being Nashi, Jakoy is the cool type, Kavae is the wild type, and we're the devilish type."

"Uh huh. Wait….Kavae is the…? Never mind. My type…I don't know. What do you suggest?"

Both boys smirked and I could see I was going to regret asking. "Flirty-girl type?"

I glared at them. "In hell."

"Fair enough. How about Normal type?"

"Continue." I was actually interested in being this type. It fit me semi-well.

"You just go with the flow. You treat both genders almost the same and most importantly you treat them like people and not profit."

"So basically what I do now?"

"Yes, but right now you're just girl host. You'll get both gender customers if we give you Normal-type, then you seem more approachable to more than just guys. This being the case, you will hopefully get more customers and you'll make up for the time and money you lost."

"Okay…I guess?"

xxx

"Hi. Would you like some tea?" I asked the five people at my station. There were three guys and two girls. All but one guy said sure so I quickly poured the warm liquid into the fine china. "Well, as you all know, I'm Rosie Ootori. What are your names?"

"I'm Ellie and this is Hikari." the blonde girl spoke.

"I'm Hika_ru_." the reddish-brown haired boy said, winking at the black haired girl.

"Dan." light-brown said.

"Kione." the black haired guy said.

"Nice to meet you all."

The few of us began to talk some more and I honestly forgot I we weren't childhood friends and they were paying. Sadly, about an hour later, it was time to switch. Although the next couple of groups and I didn't click quite as well, it was still really fun. However, for the fourth group, I saw flaming red hair came and sat right next to me to the point on legs touched.

"R-R-R-Ren?"

"I see you missed me."

~Commercial break!~

"R-R-R-Ren?"

"I see you missed me." He winked at me and put his arm over my shoulders. I wanted to tell him not to do it; I wanted to yell at him for hurting Kyo; I wanted him out of my sight; I'm weak though. I didn't have the strength to do it. My face was paled involuntarily, my mouth was agape, eyes wide, and basically everything else that shows shocked fear.

"Hey." a voice said from behind us. I turned my head to see a shadowed Kaoru looking down at us. "She's not the truly romantic type of host. Get your arm off of her and move away."

Ren scoffed at his remark. "Or what, tough guy?" Kaoru's eyes narrowed and before anyone could even blink, Ren was on the ground with Kaoru on top of him, twisting Ren's arm.

"Or that." He pulled Run up and pushed him out. Once the door was closed, he stood there and extra second before turning to me. "Are you alright?"

"Y-yes. Th-thank you."

"Well, we apologize for this." Jakoy stated firmly. "We will give you each one free visit to make up for lost time if you decide to leave now with the mood being very much so ruined." All the customers exchanged a glance with someone at their table and one girl stood before walking out. Another one followed her and a beeline began until the place was clear of customers.

Kaoru turned to me with a look that could, and _should_, kill. "How is it that when we tease you about doing things, a guy who has actually _tried_ to do things to you can just walk all over you? Do you know how _insane_ that is? _We_ aren't the ones that will hurt you. _He_ is."

I began to talk, but my voice barely came out as a whisper. "I-I-I'm s-sorry…I just…I couldn't…" I felt my hands begin shaking a bit, but I lightly squeezed my dress to make them stop.

"Rosie, what if he or someone worse was to do that again and none of us were around? You need to learn how to protect yourself, or at least _stand up for_ yourself."

My voice came in even quieter. "I-I'm sorry." My hands were shaking worse causing my whole body to vibrate.

"What are we going to do next time? If this situation happens again it might be like what happened a year ago, Rosie! How would we explain that to Mr. Ootori? He'd flip out on us! You might just have to stay home permanently! We'd_ never_ see you again."

"Kaoru." Nashi started. I had barely felt Nashi watching me a bit more closely than the other by-standers.

"Be quiet, kid!" he yelled, causing me to stop.

"Shut up." I said, just barely audible. Kaoru looked at me and just before he replied, I half screeched. "Shut up! I'm sorry I was terrified! I'm sorry I didn't know how to react when someone actually wanted that! I'm sorry I didn't know how to protect myself, even after what happened a year ago. I'm telling you right now though that, God so help me, if you ever say anything like that to Nashi or anyone else after you've just been a total _jerk_ to someone, I will rip you to shreds!"

The room was dead silent other than my rough breathing. Everyone was shocked by my outburst; even I was. However, I didn't let than stop me. Even if just for the moment, right now he was on the other side of the line as he crossed into enemy territory.

"I'm sorry." Kaoru said plainly, still in shock. "I just…I was so worried…

"Don't be." Jakoy said with a smirk. "Besides, we now have means to report him. This is the second time Ren has had perverted intentions with Rosie. Not to mention his brawl with Kyo."

Nashi and I spoke at the same time. "That would be wrong." It was a whisper, but it was very breathy. Nashi and I looked at each other with wide eyes.

"How would that be wrong?" Hikaru chimed in.

"I don't want someone being expelled from a high-class school just because of me. I'm sure I can find somebody to teach me better self-defense instead of just going with the easy option."

Kaoru Pov

She was too nice. The weird thing is though…she's _changed_. Somehow, some way, she's changed since we first met her. She wasn't saying things to purposely distance herself from us anymore. She wasn't as snarky or confident with herself. She was…transparent. Like before she was giving us an outer character and only now she's showing us her insecurities.

But, this does not go with the situation at hand, now does it? I can't believe that she of all people is telling us to back off. I would think she would be all for this! However, by the pleading look in her eyes, I knew that was the last thing she wanted.

"Fine." I muttered out. "But if he _ever_ gets close to you again-"

"I'll be ready.

"And so will I." Kyo said, standing next to her.

"Me too!" Nashi said as he skipped over. Kavae grunted in compliance.

Hikaru and Jakoy joined them. "We'll all be here, Kaoru." I could see the meaning behind what Hikaru said. _Don't worry so much. We're family._

"Ohana." Rosie said, putting her hand in the center.

"Ohana?" I asked. Rosie nodded with a half-smile on her face.

"'Ohana means family and family means no one gets left behind or forgotten.'" There was a softer look in her eyes. I knew now why she was transparent with herself now.

_She never could be before._ I smiled, putting my hand on hers.

"Ohana." I repeated.

"Ohana." Kyo said putting his hand in.

"Ohana." Kavae and Nashi said, putting their hands in.

"Ohana." even Jakoy said.

Hikaru was more hesitant. "Oh-…Ohana." He finally put his hand in and I saw Rosie look at everyone. It was like she was taking a mental picture of what she saw.

"Ohana means family, and family means _no one_ gets left behind-"

"-Or forgotten!" We lifted our hands and I saw Nashi giving a weird look.

"What is it, Nashi?"

**CLIFF HANGER! xP I guess I'll have to update soon...ish. ;)**


	14. Chapter 14

"Ohana means family, and family means _no one_ gets left behind-"

"-Or forgotten!" We lifted our hands and I saw Nashi giving a weird look.

"What is it, Nashi?"

Chapter 14

Kaoru Pov

"Well, we're family now so…Who plays who? I mean, obviously I'm little brother, Kyo is big sporty brother and Kavae is protective brother, but what about the rest of you?"

"I don't really know…" Before I could say more, the first-year snapped his fingers.

"Kaoru-sempai! You're the husband and Rosie you're the wife!" A mild blush tinted my cheeks and when I looked at Rosie, I saw her entire face was practically on fire. However, I couldn't help but notice Hikaru walked over and put an arm around her.

"I suppose I'm the uncle then who tries to steal the princess?" Both Rosie and mine's faces grew even more red; mine with rage, her more embarrassment. However, the others were oblivious for a minute or so before realizing.

"Oh snap…" I heard Kyo say under his breath. "Ah, well… I say we all head home!" He grabbed Rosie's hand and pulled her away from the awful scene.

Rosie Pov

"Thank you, Kyo." I told him once we were at the front doors. "That could've been bad."

"Actually, I just didn't want you to _see_ the bad. It's probably still going to happen." My eyes widened.

"THEN WHY THE HECK ARE WE HERE?!" I turned to go, but he grabbed my wrist and spun me around.

"Chill. Kavae will probably help. Now, both of our cars are here." He stepped into his car and I in mine, but I couldn't shake the feeling I shouldn't have let the boys leave. '_Or maybe you're worried about going home?'_ something in me beckoned. I shook my head. That was impossible. _Or is it?_ Again, I smacked myself mentally.

I shook off the feeling of uneasiness as I walked into the 'house', if you want to call it that. Once again, the place was quiet other than the maids and I felt so alone once again. I couldn't imagine living like this my whole life like Kyouya or Fuyuumi probably did.

_Idiot. There's four total or the real Ootori kids. They had each other._ It's official, my mind was being a jerk today. _So you're saying you're a jerk? __**Oh shut it.**_ I was going insane…I was arguing with myself about myself.

"Rosie?" I was startled as I looked to see Kyouya standing at the doorway to my bedroom…shirtless? I turned a light shade of pink and turned away.

"Y-yes?"

"A couple of mornings ago, you first here, Fuyuumi and you tried getting me to say who I was in love with." Fear pierced my heart like a blazing arrow.

"Y-yes. I-if you don't want to say who, I-I-I w-won't make you." I heard him laugh, but it was closer than anticipated. It was right next to my ear.

I felt him wrap his arms around my waist as he held me closer. His breath tickled my ear as he whispered under his breath, "That's the thing; I want to tell you." You could hear every intension he could ever have for me in those words and I thought back to the night.

_"Rosie!" Erik said as he stepped towards me from the closed off alley. It was almost as if he'd waited for me, but that wasn't what worried me. He had this strange aura around him. It was one I'd barely gotten a hint of over the last year, but nothing too severe. At least, not as severe as it was now._

_"Y-yes?" He stepped closer and grabbed my wrist._

_"There's something I need to tell you." Everything mostly blanked from there other than the pure fear of what was going on. I was brought back to my senses scared, bruised, scratched, and stripped. I didn't remember anything that happened._

Kyouya pushed me over a bit so I was lying down on my back. A scream escaped my lips, but it was so short and quiet there was nothing for him to worry about.

"K-K-Kyouya!" I put my arms in front of my head and closed my eyes tightly. He gently brought my hands down and whispered in my ear.

"One wish. I just have one wish."

His grip was extremely loose unlike Erik's was, so with all my might, I pushed him off and ran for the door. As I was busy trying to unlock the door with my weak, shaking hands, he trapped me between his forearms.

"Why can't you be like other girls who throw themselves at me? You are one of three girls I've ever met who hasn't thrown themselves at me." Now I smelled the alcohol.

"Kyouya, you've been drinking! You don't want to do anything you'd regret because you got drunk right?"

_"Miss? Are you alright in there?"_ a woman asked from the other side of the door. Kyouya used this time to grab my wrist again and pull me back to the bed. I'm not specialized in this sort of thing, but I don't think he cared about what I said.

"Help m-!" I yelled to her, but was cut off my Kyouya's lips.

_"Miss? Miss, are you alright?" _She received no reply and I was thankful when I heard the jingling of keys from the other side of the door. After a few more seconds and Kyouya finally had me back on the bed, the door swung open and about five maids stood there.

"Miss!" one of the ones in the back yelled before running towards me. The rest followed in suit and before long, Kyouya was locked in the room and the five girls were hugging me.

"Thank you all so much. I was so scared."

"It's alright. Don't worry." the oldest one said as she rubbed my back like my mother used to. It was calming and considering the day I've had, I needed that.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello my faithful readers! I know. It's been like, almost two months since I updated... but it's an extra long chapter! you'll love the ending I assure you ;)**

Chapter 15

Kyouya Pov

I woke up to the sweet smell of vanilla and raspberries…_Wait, what?_ I brought myself up a bit further and found myself shirtless. I took a small whiff of my breath and revolted myself with the heavy…_Alcohol. OH god._ I looked around the room and it was an all too familiar one. _Rosie's room. OH dammit, what the heck did I do yesterday?_ I quickly jumped out of the bed and went across the hall to my own room. I slipped on my uniform for the Ouran University and all but ran to the breakfast room. My face was stoic, but inside I was in turmoil. _She probably hates…no she's not capable of such. She fears me. Yes, that's more probable._

I opened the door very quickly causing it to be just a bit loud. She jumped a bit from her usual seat and turned; dropping the fork in her hand the second she saw me.

"Kyouya, have a seat. You must be starving." my farther said.

"P-papa, I-I-I n-n-n-need t-to get t-to sc-school." Without waiting for a reply, she rushed past me and grabbed her bag.

"I'm going to see her out." I also found no need to wait for a reply and moved as fast as I could without losing composure. I finally caught her at the front door and spun her around to face me. Her face looked as though I tried to kill her last night, but knowing myself, I know I did far worse.

"Rosie, I am so very sorry. I was drunk. I was very, extremely drunk. It doesn't change what I did, but I am sorry. I don't even remember it."

"You're sorry now, but what if I don't get away next time? You are bound to get drunk again and as long as you know where I live, where I sleep, and just everything after school, I can't feel safe with you."

_'I can't feel safe with you…I can't feel safe with you…'_ She slipped her wrist from my hold and walked off. _'…what if I don't get away next time?' she had said…At least she got away…but still…_

Last night, I broke off all friendly relations with her.

More than likely…

Permanently.

Hikaru Pov

I just finished re-cleaning my wounds from yesterday. I had no idea Kaoru could pack such a punch. Of course, he's never liked a girl in that way before, either.

**_"I lost the last girl, Kaoru! I'm not losing Rosie, too!"_**

**_"I wouldn't bet on that." he spat._**

**_"I would." He finally had enough. We'd been arguing for ten minutes and gotten nowhere talking/yelling, so he threw a punch right at my jaw. Cliché, I know, but it hurt like heck. Ten minutes later we're both passed out on the floor so Kavae and co carried us out._**

Yeah. It's pretty bad.

I climbed into my car since Kaoru refused to go to school with me. I guess I couldn't blame the dude, though. I kind of ruined his moment yesterday for my own selfish reasoning…

Yeah. I'm a jerk.

I arrived at school a good half-hour before Kaoru, but as I walked in, I noticed that out in the pouring rain was a girl behind a tree. Cautiously, I made my way over to her to find it was none other than Rosie.

Tears were pouring like a waterfall.

"What happened?" I asked as I sat in front of her. She wiped away some tears and slowed them, obviously not happy I saw her.

"I-it's nothing. Go inside, you'll catch a cold."

"So will you if you don't tell me what's wrong." I said, trying to lighten the mood. She laughed a bit, but sadness and a bit of fear was still evident in her eyes.

"Do you promise not to kill or even hurt anyone?"

"Why would I-"

"Just promise."

"Alright, no worries. I won't."

"Yesterday Kyouya got really mega drunk and he tried to…" she gulped, not wanting to finish the sentence. She looked up at me and I nodded telling her I knew what she was talking about. I felt the rage boiling in me as I wanted to go kill him. She could tell. "Don't worry. The maids helped me get away from him."

"Still, he shouldn't have even tried to do that! Even if Kaoru or I got drunk we wouldn't try something like that!"

"I think it all depends. My first morning there his sister and I kept trying to get him to tell us who he liked, and a part of me could see the pain he felt as he said he wouldn't tell us. Getting drunk is supposed to help release pain for some and I guess maybe it didn't help him at all so in his illogical state he formed a new way."

"You don't hate him?"

"Of course not. Am I afraid to be alone with him? For life probably, but I couldn't hate him. I don't hate Erik either." Her face scrunched up as she realized what she had said.

"Wait what?"

"N-nothing! Well we, um, better get to class!" She jumped up and tried to go, but I grabbed her arm and pinned her against the tree.

"What was that about Erik?" There was no doubt concern written on my face so she knew she would be fine, but I wasn't going to let her go until she told me.

"The guy from a year ago…" she murmured. "He was my best friend, so while I never could get myself to look him in the eye again, I had my loyalty to him. Oh my goodness how he abused it…"

"Man. You've been to hell and back haven't you?"

"Yeah." She gulped. "I have."

"Thank you." I told her. "For trusting me."

"You didn't give me much of a choice." she teased.

"At first. Even after I put you against the tree you could've screamed at me or something."

"Right because I'm _so_ that type of girl." She crossed her arms over her chest. "So you going to let me go now?"

"I don't know. This is kind of nice. Me and you just standing under a tree while the sky has rain pouring." She looked at me quizzically a second before mouthing those words a bit and nodding her head a bit.

"Ummm…?"

"Oh! Sorry! Just sounded like two really awesome lines for a song. 'Me and you just standin' under a tree; while the sky has rain pouring.'" she sang. Her voice was crappy to be honest, but in hell I'd tell her that.

"I guess that would be a cool song, but kind of lovey-dovey to me."

"I guess. Now seriously, we need to get to class." She lightly pushed me back a bit and walked off.

Kaoru Pov

During lunch I found Rosie sitting outside by herself, so I took this as a chance to show that I'm not always a jerk.

"Hey. Kind of lonely out here, isn't it?"

She shrugged. "Not too bad. It's actually kind of peaceful. So aren't you going to eat with the others?"

"Nah. If you wouldn't mind, I'd like to join you in the peace." She chuckled.

"Go ahead, red-head." I laughed and sat next to her. Even though she's with the Ootori's now she still packs a simple, commoner's lunch.

"Same old lunch?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm not cut out for being rich. I'm too humble."

"I agree. You can't tell that half of the student body has fallen head over heels for you."

"Not the girls. They all hate me since I'm actually friends with you guys."

"I'm sure there 're some girls that don't hate you."

"You sure? I've received quite a few death threats. About….87, I think."

"Wow."

"I know. Now come on, Scrawny, eat up." she told me before stuffing some food in her mouth.

"Did you just call me scrawny?"

Without even swallowing the big bite or turning to me she replied, "So what if I did?" and then swallowed. Yeah, she didn't grow up rich. I can work with her, though, in six years when we get married. (Not. A word. From you fangirls out there.)

"Well, I think I might just have to remind you that as the head of the household, you should treat me with more respect."

"What?"

"I'm the husband and you're the wife, remember?"

"Oh hell, that? We're going back to that embarrassing thing?"

"I don't know… It's not too bad. I kind of think he might be right." She looked quizzically at me before face-palming.

"Ah hell. Please tell me you weren't implying what I think you were."

"If I was." I asked while leaning a bit closer.

"I don't date. I just…"

"Wait, you're not a lesbian are you?!" I asked a bit louder than necessary.

"NO! I AM NOT A LEZBO!" she yelled, more-so to the passer-by's than to me. She quieted down as she said, "I just don't want to get married. If I'm not going to get married I see no reason to date."

"Wait, what's wrong with marrying someone?"

"I don't know… I've just seen stuff go wrong so often. Half of my friends in America had divorced parents, some of them having been divorced several times. I've just kind of… I don't know. I make myself not get attached to guys romantically. It has nothing to do with you, but I don't fall for guys. Plus, I want to do things when I leave high school. I want to become a doctor and go to Africa. I want to put my art in a museum. I want toplay the guitar in a world famous band, or drums. I'm sorry, I just…"

They say that when your heart is broken, you feel this stab in your heart, but I just went numb. There wasn't really any pain, just, nothing. I couldn't feel anything. I guess it was because it wasn't me, but her fear of being hurt.

"It's fine. I get it. You're trying to keep from getting hurt."

"Thanks. I…I'm sorry. If I didn't make that promise I'd give you a chance."

"Promise?"

"When I was eleven, my best friend's parents divorced. She made me promise her not to fall in love so we could go grow old and lonely together. She also told me that we'd have to do something with our lives to keep occupied." She laughed lightly, remembering whatever.

"Well, it's fine." At that moment, the bell rang. "Come on, I'll take you to class."

Rose Pov

I had talked to Kyo, who agreed instantly with me that I needed a one day break from hosting. I decided to just walk around and think about everything that has happened the last two days. Shit, that's what happened. Worst of all, my heart hurt. I wanted to say yes…

I was snapped back by the honking of a vehicle and someone wrapping their arms around me before pulling me back. I looked up to see an unfamiliar male face with a very relieved expression.

"You seriously need to be more careful." You see, even the voice (thought very deep and drool worthy) was unfamiliar.

"Um, th-thank you. S-sorry. Um, hi." I was burning red and my legs were going all jelly on me. _Damn his perfect face and from what I can tell abs and voice and...NO! Come back Rosie!_

He chuckled at my nervousness. "Hi."


	16. Chapter 16

**Wowzers! Glad I didn't lose my views :D Thanks to all of you guys who are reading this and special thanks to those who review ^^ You have all been too kind :D**

** WinterRose2 Did I update fast enough for ya ;P**

**Chapter 16**

"You can't be serious." Dristan said happily with a couple of fries in his hand. "We went to the same school, shared a couple of the same friends, yet somehow we never once even heard about each other?"

"I'm serious! How insane is that? Normally my friends squeal about every British guy that comes around." I asked before sipping my milkshake (provided by Mr. Amazing).

"Completely insane... and what?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing. My friends just love guys with accents. I think they'd die if they came here." I chuckled at just the thought of it. Without even realizing it, Dristan and I were both leaning really far over the table. Using the opportunity, I counted about four shades of perfect green in his eyes and found about nine brown spots on the left and five on the right. I loved how his medium brown hair had strands of blonde in it.

"Well, I suppose you find something new every day."

"I think you mean that you _learn_ something new every day?"

He smirked and got ever so slightly closer. "Nope; I meant what I said." I blushed profusely and looked down, away from his eyes. This was bad. This was very, very bad. Maybe it's a British thing, but almost every sentenced he's uttered has been flirty.

I heard my phone singing,

"Yo, my best friend, best friend 'til the very end  
Cause best friends, best friends don't have to pretend  
You need a hand, and I'm right there right beside you  
You in the dark, I'll be the bright light to guide you"

"Cher Lloyd?" he questioned. His smirk was prominent and slightly mocking

"Y-yeah. Lana and I have the same ringtone for each other. Man, I haven't talked each other in _forever_. W-would you mind? I have something I need to ask her about anyways."

"Not a bit. Go on. I'll be waiting right here."

"Thank you." I told him before heading outside and calling her back.

_"Hey! Sorry, bad timing?"_

"No, actually. I wanted to talk to you about something."

_"Me too. Remember when we kids and my parents got divorced and I made you promise not to fall in love with a guy so we can be loners together?"_

"Yeah, that's what I wanted to talk about…Um, would it be okay if I, kind of…broke that one promise?"

_"Yes! That's what I was going to tell you! Darien just asked me out…and I said yes."_

"Seriously? That's awesome!" I chuckled lightly, remembering back in America when I figured he'd be the one to have her break the promise. We'd been close ever since we met and I could always tell they'd be cute together. "Oh, how come you never introduced me to a Brit guy named Dristan; he said he's a friend of yours."

_"What? OH! Him! Yeah, sorry. Wait, you met him?"_

"Yeah, he saved me from getting hit by a car. DON'T ask how I was almost hit, just go with it."

_"…Fine. But seriously? You two just happened to meet?"_

"Yup. Now, I gotta go. Don't want to keep a cute Brit waiting." I winked lightly on impulse, even though she couldn't see it.

_"Yeah, yeah, yeah. By the way, I could hear the wink."_ With that, we hung up and I headed back inside.

"Sorry to have kept you waiting." I said as I walked in and sat down.

"Not a problem. Now, I just moved here about a week ago so I haven't started school just yet, but what school do you attend?"

"I go to Ouran academy. It's really a long story on why I'm there."

"I'm sure it is. For me, it boils down to my uncle is loaded."

"Oh, so you're going to be going to Ouran?" I asked excitedly.

"Yes, I will. Don't sound too sad, now." he teased.

"Fine…" I said as a faked sadness, making us both burst into a small fit of laughter. "But seriously, I already can think of six guys who would just absolutely love you."

xxx

"What the hell is a British guy doing here?!" Hikaru yelled upon meeting Dristan.

"Well you were quite right, love. They adore me." he said, unable to hide amusement from his voice.

"Love?" Both twins yelled.

"CHILL OUT! ALL OF YOU!" I yelled, causing them all to recoil. "He is a new friend. He is new to this school. If you want me to NOT be pissed at you, play. NICE."

"Well done, darling." Dristan said before casually putting an arm over my shoulder.

"Thank you. I learned from my mom."

"Alright you two, enough with mild flirting. He can…join." Hikaru stated, obviously just to keep us from talking more.

"We weren't flirting! Well, maybe he was, but I think that's just a British thing."

So as you can imagine, we now spent about five minutes arguing before Jakoy sent us all into different corners. In my boredom, I braided my hair, played with my dress, and found shapes in the walls. When our fifteen minutes were up, we were each sent to our hosting table, Dristan going to Jakoy to get a feel for the hosting, and was on the other end of the room….

I smiled forcefully as my first three customers sat down. I smiled genuinely when two of them were Ellie and Hikari. (a/N: from Chapter 13 for those of you who forgot from lack of updates ^^') They waved happily before lightly hugging me.

"We missed you! What happened?"

"Oh, don't worry. Things were just getting… rough in general, so I decided to take a hosting break. But I'm back now, so let's not think about that!"

The two nodded before pointing to their male friend. "This is Isaac, my brother." Ellie said.

"Oh, are you guys also American? Those are both English names so-"

Isaac stopped me. "Yeah, don't worry. We're American. Now what do you mean 'also'?"

"Oh, my family moved here from America when I was accepted into Ouran. I kind of miss the place, but it's so much more… _exciting_ here. Everything I do creates a new adventure. Of course, the host club creates 4/5 of them…" I rolled my eyes lightly causing the two girls to giggle.

"So Rosie, what's this we've been hearing about you and Karou?"

"Huh? Oh my gosh, that? It- We- Rah, where's the right words?!" I threw my head back and covered my flushed face. "We're not a couple, but I do need to talk to him about something, my reason for denying him."

"You denied him?! Why? He's the nicer, more caring one right?"

"Yes, but, I- Mrehhh, I can't believe I'm explaining this to three practically strangers." With a deep breath, I quickly explained everything to them: the promise, the phone call, and mine and Kaoru's talk.

"How romantic!" they screeched before closing their eyes and dreaming of I-don't-even-want-to-think-about-it.

"Oi…" I whispered.

"Sorry about those two." Isaac said, clearly unimpressed by the two.

"Whatever. They're just normal teenage girls."

"Yeah. Speaking of which, you seem to _not_ be. Why is that?"

"Different way of life from most girls, even the 'commoner' ones. What about you? You seem different from most of these bozos." I said, tossing a teasing look over my shoulder at the other hosts. He laughed when he saw almost all of them glaring at me.

"Raised differently. My parents have always sent me to good schools, but we lived in a normal house, did our own work, and were basically just raised to be independent. I didn't know how rich I was until we moved to Japan and they sent me to Ouran."

"Ah. so the weirdly raised finally meet." The bell rang signaling this shift was over. "Ah man. I was actually enjoying myself. Well, I'll see the three of you again soon. Bye!"

And so the day went on and Jakoy gave Dristan a couple of chances to try his luck at hosting. It wasn't too bad, but he was trying too hard. Finally the day ended and I dragged Kaoru away to tell him about the conversation Lana and I had.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hi. I'm sorry. I'm an awful person xD I finished the chapter like, 2-3 days ago and was like "weird! no replies yet or anything!" and then I realized I hadn't posted it yet and I felt really really bad, you guys (in a hilarious way though...) So sorry. Thank you for (hopefully) not being too mad (and maybe laughing...?) and just ticking with me through my bad habit of not...writing what I'm supposed to. Enjoy :D**

Chapter 17

"…So you're NOT going to go out with Dristan?"

"Nope…well…I have like, six guys on the waiting list to date me, but you're the first to not be an ass when saying directly you did, so I'm giving you first priority." He rolled his eyes and laughed at my silliness.

"Thank you, I guess? So…Saturday?"

"Saturday." I said, smiling like an idiot right along with him.

Dristan PoV

Well, well, well. She led me on and then drops it down so easily. I guess I'll just have to talk to that other twin to figure out what we'll do about this.

xxx

Rosie Pov

"Fuyuumi, do you think this looks oaky? I really don't look like an idiot? Oh my gosh, why am I freaking out so much? And why are you curling my hair? My eye will show! Oh gosh what am I going to do?!"

I took quick, uneven breaths as though it might help me calm down. Yesterday I begged Fuyuumi to come over and help me get ready, but now I was having second thoughts on the date. I mean, I probably looked weird!

"Rosie. Calm down. Chill. You look beautiful. Besides, he's head over heels for you. Sure, like, five guys are, but he's the one you picked. It'll all work out and be amazing."

After one deep breath, I nodded. "You're right. I just have to go out there and have fun."

"Madame Rosie, Kaoru Hitachiin is here."

"FUYUUMI, I CAN'T DO THIS!"

She pushed my back towards the front door. "Yes, you can. Go." Before I could argue more, I was pushed out the door and right into Kaoru.

"S-s-sorry!" I said before stepping back and imitating a pomegranate with curly hair.

"Dare I ask why they pushed you out the door?" he sounded nervous when asking, and I realized how it probably looked.

"NO! I mean, it's fine! It has nothing to do with you! I'm just totally freaking out inside since no guy has ever really had interest in me before so I'm not sure exactly what to do on a date especially considering I'm more of a Sci-fi person not a romance person and-" He kissed the top of my head, freezing my speech.

"I'm just glad you weren't having second thoughts out going out with me."

"Well, I did, but not for the reason you thought." We stood there pleasantly a second longer, blushing insanely.

"Master Kaoru." his driver called. "Your mother said you have until seven to get home for the party. We best hurry."

"Party?"

"Yeah. At 8 my mom is having a bunch of important people over. Don't worry, though; she said you can be my date for that as well." He winked and started taking me to the car.

"Wh-what? But I don't know how to talk to important people!" He looked down at me, smirking lightly knowing that what I said is not really what I meant. "No! I mean, I didn't-"

He kissed my cheek and pulled me into the car since yet again I was shocked frozen. I blushed hard as he pulled about as close as possible to him without me being on top of him. "You know, I'm really enjoying making you freak out. It gives me an excuse to kiss you."

"Sh-shut up…" I said with flaming cheeks. My heart was going a million miles an hour and I hoped I didn't seem too childish at the moment.

_Hell. I probably seem like a little kid! Stupid, stupid, Rosie! So, completely-_

"We're here." he told me before grabbing my hand and pulling me out. My eyes widened as the saw the little festival before me with cute little shops and boutiques.

"It's so cute!"

"Want to check it out?"

"No I want to just stand here. Of course I want to check it out!" I pulled him along beside me as we walked through the whole thing. My eyes were filled with wonder and curiosity. That's one of the things I don't miss about America; the lack of such. I'd seen everything there, _done_ everything there. I'd lost all wonder and imagination in that country. But here, everything was new and fresh.

Kaoru Pov

She was enjoying herself so much. I'd been to this place a million times so I knew it like the back of my hand, but she'd never seen it. It was nice to see the excitement in her rising and the nervousness going away. Don't get me wrong, it's adorable when she's nervous, but this Rosie…this Rosie is the one I fell for. She wants to see things she's never seen before. Do things she's never done. She wants to take hold of the world and turn it upside down for the better.

And she has.

And she will.

How do I know? She's fierce. She's kind. She is loving. She's…she's like a volcano that never stops erupting with good and bad things; roses and rocks; cupcakes and cannonballs.

But that's what makes her Rosie.

And this, this wide eyed girl is the one I'm in love with.

But then there's my brother and that idiot Brit following behind us; totally different story.

"Hey, mind if I take you to one specific little shop?"

"Yes, that'd be great! Sorry, I've been dragging you everywhere today haven't I?" She winced, obviously punching herself mentally.

"Hey, chill. I've had fun. Actually, you already looked it over, but if you haven't noticed, you haven't asked for anything yet because you just wanted to see it."

"Heh, yeah… Now c'mon! Lead the way." I laughed and shook my head at her response before taking her to the shop.

"Wait right out here alright? I just need to talk with the owner for a second."

Rosie Pov

Well that's odd. I just stood there as patiently as I could. I noticed the two kept glancing at me as he whispered something to her. Every once in a while she'd nod, and after a couple of minutes, she pulled a box out and hid it between her and him. Once the whatever was paid for, he came back out.

"Close your eyes."

"What?"

"Just please, close them." Deciding I'd trust him, I closed my eyes and I quickly felt my hair being lifted and something going around my neck. Not waiting for him to tell me to open them, they burst open and the shop lady stood in front of me with a mirror. Around my neck was an antique style gold necklace with a blue, teardrop shaped crystal falling off of a heart. To my left I noticed Kaoru holding up a note.

_"The sweetest hearts with ancient love_

_Cry the most for there aren't enough_

_People who know how they feel_

_All alone until they find love that's real"_

Needless to say, I was crying tears of joy.

"Oh, Kaoru!" I reached up and hugged him super closely. "Thank you so much. It's perfect."

"I thought so. It'll look nice with the dress I picked out for you."

I hopped down to look him in the eye. "Really? Oh my gosh! What time is it?"

"Six-thirty." the shop owner said.

Mine and Kaoru's eyes widened. "Shit."

**Okay, I don't nprmally do notes at the end, but I want it fresh in your minds: What should happen at the ball? I have no fricking clue what I am fricking doing. and it fricking sucks. Cuz I'm fricking stuck. (I'm a southerner. We say frickin(g) a lot xD) So if you would help me out by reviewing ideas (dont forget to reply to the chapter though! [might be jsut me, but I sometimes am no caught up in the note I forget to say stuff about the chapter])**


	18. Chapter 18

**Heyyyy! So, extra long chapter. WinterRose2, thank you for the inspiration! It helped a ****_lot_****. So, thank you! And everyone else who's been reading and has made it this far, thank you to you as well! Knowing that people like my story just means the world to me I jsut...I can't thank you all enough! Especially since you guys have given me 3,300 views and 27 reviews. Just thank you! Here's the (nearly 3,000 word) chapter!**

**Chapter 18**

We arrived at his estate five minutes late and found two maids and two butlers waiting.

"Hello, Madame Ootori." the maids said. "We will be dressing you this evening."

"Um, what?" they grabbed my hands and began dragging me. "Wait! I can change by myself! Wait. Wait~!"

Kaoru PoV

I have to say, it was an amusing sight to see Rosie pulled away by the maids. She looked back at me in a silent plea just before the doors to her room closed. I burst into a small fit of laughter before heading into my own to be changed, Hikaru silently following behind me.

"Alright, how did you know?" he asked

"You're not exactly stealthy, you know." I smirked at his mild anger. "Oh, how was the Brit?"

"He was fine. As they always say; the enemy of my enemy is my friend."

"So we're enemies now?"

"In a sense."

"Well, we can say this is world war two, and I'll let you be Japan."

"Why is that?"

"America won."

Rosie PoV

After several hours of preparation, I headed outside to see both the twins in tuxedos.

"My, my, my. Aren't you two looking snazzy?"

"Thank you." they said together before sending each other a distasteful look.

"Oh come on you two. Let's have fun! IF you fight during this, I will murder you."

"Understood."

"Good. So shall we go? Hikaru, do you have a date?"

"Yes; she is waiting for me in the ballroom."

"Good. I suggest you get to her." With a sigh and a glare to Kaoru, he stalked off. I shook my head slowly. "What am I going to do with you two?"

Kaoru lifted my head so our eyes met and pulled me extremely close; resting a hand on the small of my back. "I don't know about him, but I believe you are going to accompany me places while I exclaim to the world that you-" He pecked kissed my forehead. "-are-" He kissed my nose. "-mine." He went for the lips, but I put a finger on his before he reached them.

"I don't kiss on the first date." I said before wiggling out of his grasp and roaring in laughter at that face he made.

"Rosie-chan! You're so mean!" he whined as I continued my laughter.

"I know. You should find a new girlfriend." I told him with a wink.

He walked over and put an arm around my waist. "Oh? So now you're my girlfriend?"

We started walked yet again toward the ballroom. I mulled over what I was going to say for a bit, and decided on it just a bit before we reached the opening to the room. "Yes, I'd consider myself that now."

"Well, does my _girlfriend_ spend the night at my house sometimes?"

Instant reply. "Never in a million years."

He froze. "What?"

"Nope. I've had enough of sexualness before marriage. Sure, it was forced, but I don't know. Seems weird. Is there a problem with that?"

"N-no. It's just…shocking. Most girls-"

"Kaoru, just stop there. Come. We need to go and have you be a good host. You flirt with any of the possible young girls out there you will die. They flirt with you they get one warning or they die. Got it?"

"Got it. If people flirt with you, can I kill them?"

"If they first get a warning, but I doubt they will even flirt."

"Well, I suppose you'll find out. You must remember you're pretty, sassy, rich, and fearless."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Let's go, lover-boy." I said before dragging him into the ballroom.

Holy.

Shit.

We were on the upper half of the room and all eyes were watching us.

"And here is my other son, Kaoru, and his date Rosie Ootori!" There were gasps and I felt my breath catch. No way. No way. No way.

"She doesn't look like an Ootori, though." "Maybe it's just the same last name?" "Didn't the Ootori's recently adopt? That couldn't possibly be her though." "She looks so terrified right now! That couldn't possibly be on Ootori!"

"Rosie, calm down. Calm down, okay? I know that look. I can pull you back into the hallways if you're going to faint, but do NOT do it now." Kaoru whispered in my ear, but I wasn't listening. I couldn't even hear him.

_I walked onto the stage, poetry in hand. People were laughing already and making jokes about how I of all people would write poetry. They said it probably had something to do with black roses and death. They were wrong, but I was too afraid to speak._

_"Darling, what's your name?" the judges asked. It was a district talent show, so anyone between 5 and 18 in any of the schools could audition, because of this; you just had to have parent approval. They didn't give the judges a list of name, either for fear of wasting too much paper._

_"R-R-Rosie T-T-Tottori. I'm t-twelve."_

_"Good, good. So you have papers? I assume that means you'll read poetry?"_

_"Y-y-yes."_

_"Alright. Well, whenever you're ready."_

_"She doesn't talk to anyone;_

_It's like she doesn't hear._

_Eyes blank and with no emotion;_

_So she doesn't show her fears._

_Everyone thinks she's crazy;_

_A monster who hunts at night,_

_But they don't know her story;_

_The reason she doesn't try._

_Ever since she was young,_

_She was pushed around._

_Everybody had their fun_

_And made her look like a clown._

_Now everyone thinks she's crazy;_

_A monster who hunts at night,_

_But they don't know her story;_

_The reason she doesn't try._

_Every time she tried to speak,_

_They laughed so she wouldn't._

_One day her knees just went weak;_

_She shut up so they couldn't._

_And everyone thinks she's crazy;_

_A monster who hunts at night,_

_But they don't know her story;_

_The reason she doesn't try._

_She never had anyone._

_She never had a chance._

_She never felt like someone._

_No one ever said she can._

_Now people think she's insane;_

_A monster who hunts at night,_

_But I think they should fell shame,_

_For making that poor girl cry_

_Everyone thinks she's crazy;_

_A monster who hunts at night,_

_But they don't know her story;_

_The reason she doesn't try._

_They're the reason she doesn't try."_

_…Silence._

_That's all there was. There was no clap, but not a single boo, either. All you could hear was the sound of people breathing, and even that was quiet._

_Finally, one of the woman, who I figured was around twenty, leaned into her mic. "Honey, what did you say your name was?"_

_"Rosie."_

_"Rosie, how the hell did you come up with that?"_

_"Personal experience."_

_The woman took the mic off its stand and turned toward to audience. "Whoever the hell laughed at her before she came up, I hope you feel like shit now."_

The memory had left as quickly as it came, so I soon snapped back. Finally breathing again, I stared down at the audience.

"Hello, everyone. Th-thank you for coming this evening." I said, loud enough for the silent room to hear.

"Welcome back." Kaoru whispered teasingly.

"Oh, shut it." I whispered back.

"Well, now that everything is mighty and good, let's begin the party!" Mrs. Hitachiin said before turning to me. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. That- Coming up here reminded me from something that shaped me into me a fair bit, and I just flashed back for a second."

"Alright, darling. As long as you're okay. Now run along! Enjoy yourselves. Dance, eat, drink _non_-alcoholic beverages, kiss, barrow a room…" She smirked at the now rosy-cheeked me.

"Mom…" Kaoru said, slightly embarrassed as well.

"Alright, alright. But seriously, have some fun! Kaoru, don't forget to talk to business men."

"I know the drill, Mother. Good luck." They nodded silently to each other to completely finish it off before I was dragged downstairs. As I watched, I noticed everyone doing a dance I had no idea how to do.

"Kaoru. What are they doing?"

"Waltzing?"

"Right, rich through fashion. This is normal to you, huh?"

"And not for you." We finally had it all clicked in our minds. "Alright, so I guess I'm teaching you; right here, right now."

"Huh? What? Oh, n-no. You go find some girl who knows what they're doing. I'll just sit and enjoy some-" a water walked by, carrying a tray of sparkling water. I quickly grabbed one. "Some water!"

He glared half-heartedly. "Alright. One song, that's it."

"That's all I need. Uh-enjoy." I said with a fake bow before turning and sitting at an empty table.

After a couple of minutes of sitting and watching Kaoru dance perfectly and freely with some raunchy chick, a boy around sixteen and 6'1" sat down next to me.

"So you're Kaoru's date? I'm a bit surprised; he normally goes for the girls a couple of inches taller than him with the freakishly long legs and perfect structure. You're just…_normal_. Maybe on the emo-looking side with your bangs, but still normal."

I chuckled lightly and grinned, already having a comeback. "Yeah, well, I've been told worse. But hey, you know what? I love being a guest here."

"And why is that?" He scooted a bit closer, smiling seductively.

I grabbed his tie and pulled him closer so only he could hear me. "I can call you an asshole without it making me seem like a poor hostess." I let go of the tie and pushed him back some before walking away. The fake smile was gone and I wasn't afraid to show my disgust. I heard some giggling fools towards my left, and I looked to see about five girls ready to fall on their rumps in laughter. _Seems like my kind of people._

I walked towards to group, my barely sipped water in front of me. "I'm sure you guys just saw that?"

They hadn't quite composed themselves again, so the one who did first nodded. "Yes. Oh my goodness, how we waited for someone to dish back at him!" A new round of giggles burst forth and I found myself joining in.

"Hey, point me to the asses and I'll lead 'em towards fire. Just make sure ice is at hand for when they get burnt."

So the next hour went on like this and before long, I think we knew everything about each other we needed to know. However, after a bit, I started to wonder where Kaoru went. Did he abandon me? What happened?

"I'm going to get some air." I said when I just couldn't take it anymore. I was worrying over nothing, but…

I shook my head lightly as I leaned again the railing of the back porch. It was a lovely estate. Obviously well cared for. Everything was amazing here.

"Well, what a lovely surprise." a voice said behind me. I turned around fearfully, thinking it was the asshole form earlier. I was relieved it was just Dristan.

"Oh, hello. What are you doing here?"

"My uncle asked if I'd like to tag along. He's contributed money on the occasion so they invited him as well."

"Oh, that's nice. At least that gives me two familiar faces, since you know, Kaoru and Hikaru basically share the same one." He chuckled lightly under his breath, his smile deepening ever so slightly. "What?"

"Oh, I just find it amusing how British you seem. You flirt endlessly without realizing it. You're very open and out-going usually. You're just… You were born in the wrong country, I swear it!"

"HA!" I kept my head up as I looked at the stars. "Trust me; this is a very recent development. Before the host club, I pushed everyone away and just kept to myself. Everything was so…dark." I looked down at my fidgeting hands. "I was alone in my heart. Then one day, six stupid idiots wandered in and took me by surprise; one of them more so than the others. The others would give up after a couple tries, but not him. He kept at it, and in the end it's that which won me over." I had that stupid, cheesy grin on my face. I bit my lips and laughed at myself. However, I stopped when I felt someone tuck some hair behind my ear. I looked up to see Dristan now caressing my cheek in his hand.

"He's so, so lucky." He started moving in closer and closer to me. "He's so, incredibly, ridiculously…" He blabbered on and I just stood there shocked frozen. After one more adjective meaning 'hugely' in the context it's in, he was a couple of centimeters away. "…lucky." He pulled me forward and moved himself forward. However, I was un-shocked enough to push myself away before our lips touched. I shook slightly and my breathing was quite uneven. I had a hand on the railing, just in case.

"I'm with Kaoru now, and I'd like you to respect that."

A flash of anger crossed his eyes before he pinned me between him and rail. "But how can I? How can I respect the fact that a Hitachiin boy stole my girl? You were almost mine, Rose! But now? Now you're with some red-headed, stuck-up, host boy! How can I respect that?"

"By not doing this sort of thing! By not trying to kiss me because I happen to want to be alone. By not constantly flirting with me like you did before!" I pushed him away from me some, but he just grabbed my wrist and pulled it in such a way that I was slammed into him and my arm rested on his shoulder.

"Sorry, love. No can do." He pulled my face into his and backed me up so I was yet again trapped. Soon, his lips moved from mine down my neck and collarbone. My face showed clearly that I was NOT enjoying this and I tried to push him away, but my stupid hormones left me very weak.

His lips traveled down my side and he pressed my body back with his hand so I couldn't move. Soon he was at my thigh and the second he met skin he nibbled. The same way he went down, he came back up, leaving small nibbles along my neck and collarbone.

FINALLY, someone saw us out here and saw my distressed look. The second they saw where his hand was coming up as I fought him, they pulled him off. What I didn't expect was them to give him a pretty nasty uppercut.

"And I'm one of the little devils?" A punch to Dristan's gut. "Don't EVER touch my brother's girl like that again, you son of a bitch!"

My eye's widened as I realized who it was. "H-Hikaru?"

"Rosie!" He came and stood in front of me. "Are you okay? Did he-" He noticed the new marks forming on my skin. "The little bastard…"

"What's going on out here?" Kaoru asked, now coming outside.

"This little bastard was touching your girl. While I do it mentally, this guy did way worse."

"What?!" Kaoru ran over next to me and felt along the marks. I winced in pain as they started bruising already. "So you're a horny Brit, huh?" He walked over to the crumbled newb. His face was stoic with only a hint of annoyance. All hell was breaking loose. "I suppose I'll have to teach you a lesson on Japanese manners. Number one: Never touch someone else's girl." He did a hard kick to Dristan's stomach. I launched forward, ready to stop this madness. However, Hikaru held me back.

"He deserves this."

"Asshole or not, Dristan is still my friend!"

"Number two," Kaoru lifted up Dristan. "Ask for permission." He slammed Dristan hard onto the ground.

"I can't let you in that! You've never seen Kaoru like this! If you grab his arm or something and try to get him to stop he'll just push you back and yell at you to stay out of the way! I won't let that happen! You're the best thing to happen in the last year for him; for both of us."

"But-"

"NO! I'm sorry, but you can't!"

"And number three: always accept no." Kaoru lifted up Dristan before sending a round-house kick to the poor guy's stomach, sending him flying away. My knees gave out and I broke into tears. Kaoru, still not his normal self, stood beside me with an authoritive aura around him. "He is not worth your tears, woman. You are mine and I will not stand for another man treating you as a piece of meat."

"Kaoru, don't you think that's a bit cold?" Hikaru asked.

He looked at me as he answered. "No."


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys! So, I've had a hectic week, so I've spent the last three hours writing this for you guys because 1. I couldn't sleep anyways and 2. I meant to get this to you yesterday. anyways, it wasn't an easy chapter, but I hope you enjoy. (Btw, ending it soon-ish...not terribly soon, but ish...)**

I stood and I ran. I ran as fast as I could away from the place. What he said bothered me. _"You are mine and I will not stand for another man treating you as a piece of meat."_ That struck home. It implied he thought of me (to some extent) as just a piece of meat. It means that he was an overly possessive boyfriend. Over controlling, probably. Is that was I wanted? Is all the good worth all of that?

Besides, at the end of the year, he'd be leaving for college while I'm stuck here. Would we even survive that? Is any of this going to end up alright?

It won't, will it?

He's a controlling, over-protective, over-possessive boyfriend who will be leaving in 4 months anyways. What was the point? Wait, that's right. There was no point.

It's literally insanity. I keep getting close to guys, only for it to bite me in the butt every single time. I always think it might end differently, but it doesn't. I always end up hurt. Why bother trying anymore?

"Rosie!" I heard Kaoru yell. I turned and looked at him, completely not believing he ran after me like that. It's been about five miles! "What…the crap?"

"You ran after me?"

He grabbed my shoulders and looked me dead in the eyes. "Of course I ran after you! Don't scare me like that, Rosie! It's getting late and you're in a pretty dress and you just look…perfect. You are perfect…" He ruffled his hair up some. "I'm awful with this stuff."

I looked down as I remembered why I ran in the first place. "You scared me…" I whispered. Slowly, he moved his hands back down and reached for my shoulder, though I stepped back. "You beat the living shit out of Dristan, even when I was begging you to stop. Then, when I was crying, you said you wouldn't stand for another man treating me like a piece of meat." I looked up so I met his eyes. He was shocked and scared. "I don't want a guy who does that." I started to walk away from him every so slowly. He started to shake his head faster and faster as if that'd stop me.

"Rosie. No. Don't- ROSIE!" It was too late, though. I had already bolted for it.

I didn't know where I was going, but I was gone.

xxx

I finally stopped in front of a familiar apartment building. As I stepped towards it, I realized it was _my_ apartment building. I used to live here…

I ran up the stairs and to my parents' apartment and lightly touched the door. Cautiously, I peeked through the door's window to see my mom looking at old pictures of me. Having completely lost it, I burst in and hugged her.

"Mom, please let me stay here."

"R-Rosie?" I nodded and cried freely.

"I hate being an Ootori. I hate always being alone. I hate being looked at funny because of my name. I want to come home. I want to have active parents! I want to have my small room! I want to share a bathroom again! _I just want my life back from before everything._"

I felt tear drops falling on my shirt, meaning she was crying to. "I want all of that, too, Honey."

"Maryann, who are you- Rosie!" my dad yelled as he came and joined in on the hug. "What are you doing here?"

I told them everything. Every. Last. Detail. I cried for hours just soaking in the comfort of That's with them. Finally my dad let go.

"Honey, does anyone know where you are?" I shook my head and pulled my phone out.

_"Who is this?" Kyoya asked._

"I-i-it's R-R-Rosie."

_"Rosie? What happened?"_

"I-I'm fine. I'm at my parents' apartment."

_"Rosie, this is your home. Why aren't you _here_?"_

"Because it's not my home. I'm not rich. I'm not an Ootori no matter what the government says. I'm a Tottori and that's that. I'm an independent girl who works for someone and builds form the bottom. I don't start at the top."

I could hear him smirking. "And there we have it. It's about time. I wondered how long it would take for you to burst and run home. I'll have a maid take your things back to you."

"Thanks, Kyoya." I said sincerely.

"Not a problem. I'll ask Tamaki to pay for you to have the best lawyer in Japan for you to become a Tottori again."

"Heh, thanks, but you don't have to."

His voice softened. "Only the best for you, Rosie. That's all I'll allow for you." He sighed into the phone when I didn't/couldn't reply. "Good night."

"Wait! Kyoya-" he hung up before I could say anything else.

"Well?" my dad asked.

"Kyoya figured I'd crack eventually. He knows that the Ootori family can't pay for our lawyer, but he's asking his friend Tamaki to pay for the best."

"Just for you?" His voice was questioning of his intents with it, and while he was right, I wasn't going to let him know that.

"Dad, we're just friends." Not a lie. "He's doing this to be nice." Also true. "He knows this will make me happy." His reasons for wanting me to be happy, eh…

He hugged me in the most fatherly hug you can imagine, which I gladly returned. "Alright, sweetie. I just don't want you getting caught up in all these rich guys."

"I know, dad. But it's okay. I'm a smart girl. Besides, you gave me those shooting lessons." I looked at him and smiled, knowing he loved hearing that.

"That's mah girl." He ruffled up my hair and pushed me towards the stairs. "Now go to bed. You have a few short nights to sleep before school."

"Fiiiiine. Love you guys."

"We love you, too." my mom said. I smiled sincerely one last time before disappearing into my room. In my home. With my parents. I felt…happy again. I realized that I can make it through it all. I'd survive.


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey y'all! Sorry it took so long. I was trying to figure out when to start it, how to start it, ect, ect. But I figured it out! Yay! Thank you for sticking with me, btw ;)**

**Here's chapter 20!**

I'd worked everything out, and currently, the entire host club (including those who graduated excluding Dristan who quit after the incident and Kaoru for we still wouldn't talk after I called it off…) was here at the court, waiting to announce the decision.

The judge looked at both sides for a moment (Kyoya was on the opposite side, but not because he had a choice) and sighed. I looked to see "Papa" with veins popping out of his forehead.

"Rosie Agatha is back to being Rosie Agatha _Tottori._" The old man smiled at me as my hand flew to my mouth and I belt in over, forcing myself not to cry of joy. "Her true name." That did it. I hugged everyone in sight. When the judge hopped down to come greet me, I hopped up and hugged him as well.

"Thank you thank you thank you thank you!" I looked to see all those opposing me becoming a Tottori again were so~ mad. I let the poor old guy go and grabbed Tamaki's hand, pulling him away slightly as I pointed to the other side. He was into music, so he'd appreciate this.

"_And the cynics were outraged. Screaming 'This is absurd!' 'Cause for a moment a band of thieves in ripped up jeans got to rule~ the world!_" I smiled a bit bigger and hugged him. "Thank you so much, Tamaki-sempai."

He smiled and hugged me a bit closer. "Anything I can do to help."

"Ahem." Haruhi said, so I quickly let him go.

"S-sorry." I said. That was kind of awkward having his girlfriend be all mad at me for hugging him.

"H-Haruhi!" Tamaki said nervously. "I know exactly the place we should check out!"

"Oh save it, Tamaki. As long as you guys don't hug or kiss or anything I'm good with you talking. Actually, you can do quick, excited hugs. Those aren't too bad."

"Thank you, my darling Haruhi!" he exclaimed while hugging her and spinning in circles. I remembered back when I wanted to Kaoru to do that…

I shook my head. Now's a time for celebrating! Everything's great.

My phone buzzed and I opened to see a text. _"Good job. I knew it'd all be okay. –KH"_

Everyone was screaming but it was almost silent. I hardly noticed when Hunny-sempai jumped onto my back, even. I just stared at the text feeling so completely stupid.

"…for you Rosie-chan!" I heard and snapped back, smiling at the sweet-loving boy. Lightly, I ruffled his fluffy blonde hair.

"Thanks it means a lot."

"What were you looking at?" He began to peek over my shoulder, but I shut the phone.

"It's nothing, Hunny-sempai. Just a text from a customer congratulating me."

"That's nice of them." he told me not even finding anything suspicious.

"I know." I took a deep breath as he climbed off of me. The second he was gone, though, Tamaki was back.

"So what shall do for a celebration party?"

"Meet back at my house in two house in two hours. We have a lot of gooey, yummy, sweet stuff there and salty crunchy things."

"Sounds wonderful! Well, I'll see you then!" He walked off and I chuckled while shaking my head. Carefully, I made my way to my parents.

"I love you guys so, so much!" I could hardly stand it anymore, so I hugged them like I hadn't ever been able to.

"We love you, too." my mom said, clearly crying at the moment. She grabbed my shoulders and pushed me back to look at me. "We'll see you at home, alright? I heard you talking to that blonde boy…Tamaka was it? Anyways, you clearly have something to do or you would've said it'd be sooner."

"You sure I should go now?"

She nodded. "Go on."

My dad stepped in. "If it's a boy, remind him I know seven types of hand-to-hand combat."

I rolled me eyes. "See you guys soon." With that, I left. Well, ran to be exact.

xxx

I stopped at his gate to catch my breath. By now, the security recognized me and immediately opened the gate for me to come in. At the front porch, Kaoru leaned against a pillar.

"So?" he asked.

"Oh shut it." I said just before engulfing him in a hug.

"So, three apologies and a 'congrats' on a court order and you come back. Good note to self." I plopped down and smacked his arm playfully.

"Don't get used to it. If you ever do anything like what you did again, I'm not coming back."

"Deal."

xxx

I stood outside the office at Ouran. We needed to see if I was going to get my scholarship back since, clearly, I didn't have the money to pay anymore. However, I felt better having Tamaki there since he was the head-master's son.

The secretary motioned us in and we sat down in the shadowy room. When he turned his chair to face us, he smiled. "Ms. Tottori."

"Mr. Suoh." I said with a bow.

"Ms. Tottori, I don't enjoy the fact that you keep switching between needing a scholarship and not needing one."

"Believe me, I don't either."

The old man chuckled. "It's been hard for you, hasn't it?"

"Very, but I'm surviving."

"Good, good…you know, I was just talking to a dear friend of mine. He says you know his son, actually. He told me he'd pay for your schooling off a promise of marriage."

"Marriage? Wh-who's this friend?"

"You know the Hitachiins? Their father is a good friend of mine."

I sighed in relief. "So it's a promise to Kaoru?"

He shook his head. "He told that Hikaru asked for this. You have until the end of the year to decide. I'll let you stay that long free of further charge."

xxx

I stormed into the host club the following Monday, still steaming.

"Rosie? What happened?" Hikaru asked.

"That was low, Hikaru. Even for _you_."

"Wha- Oh. You already talked with the head master…" He smirked and put a hand on the small of my back. "What did you tell him?"

While pushing him away I said, "I'm still thinking."

He pulled me close again, this time from behind. "Why not just say yes?"

"Because you're an ass." I said as I jabbed him with my elbow and walked toward my table. Soon, Kaoru walked in and sat by me.

"What happened?"

"Remember when I said you couldn't nearly kill someone again?" He nodded. I quickly told him what the head master told me; ending it with, "Just this once, you can kill someone."

**Ooh~ this is getting good! Finally really getting to the rivalry :D Now, for some questions:**

**-What do you thin of the Hitachiin-twin's request? Should she say yes or no?**

**-Got a new cover photo :D Like it? Hate it? Neutral? TELL ME!**

**-The end will be here soon. What are three alternate endings you guys would like?**

**answer in a review :D**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey you guys! So, I have three things to say:**

**1. HAPPY SIX-MONTH ANNIVERSARY! That's why I'm putting this up so fast ^^**

**2. THANK YOU EVERYONE! Special thanks to all my reviewers. You guys are AWESOME.**

**3. this is a very, very, VERY short chapter, but it had such an amazing cliff hanger and it was just...I couldn't help it. Plus, I kinda have school to do, and I wanted it done today for the anniversary, so...yeah. BUT HERE YOU GO :D Chapter 21 ^^**

Needless to say, the club was cancelled for the day. Jakoy and Kyo both tried to stay out of it in general. Nashi and Kavae were trying to keep the two twins apart and held me back from trying to kill Hikaru as well.

"GUYS! THIS IS POINTLESS!" Kyo yelled at the five of us. We all stopped and looked at him. "Nashi, Kavae, if they're going to kill each other, they will. Hikaru, Rosie's a smart girl. She'd think of some way to avoid having to marry you. Kaoru, once she's able to get past the fact that she's ticked at Hikaru, she'll find a way not to marry him. Rosie, Hikaru and Kaoru would do enough damage to each other. You don't have to add to it."

"He has a point, Rosie-chan, Kaoru-sempai, Hika-sempai." Nashi looked us with an absolutely, pathetically sad face. It was the kind of face that a kid makes when someone close that's older than them does something really bad that the kid doesn't understand and you can't stand to look at.

"I've made up my mind." I whispered. I went to my bag and ripped off a small piece of paper and scribbled something down, leaving it on the table. With one last look at everyone, I walked out.

No Pov

Kyo went over and picked up the paper since no one else would.

_"Goodbye._

_555-****"_

xxx

Rosie Pov

Right after leaving the message, I walked to the head-master's office. Immediately, I was let in.

"Have you made your decision?"

"Yes. I have. It was a pleasure going to Ouran, Sir."


	22. Chapter 22

**I'm sorry I haven't been updating! Life came knocking on my doorstep xD I probably won't be able to post for another two weeks, but I managed to whip this up for ya ;) Thank you all for being so patient with me!**

_**Previously on The Commoner...**_

_Rosie Pov_

_Right after leaving the message, I walked to the head-master's office. Immediately, I was let in._

_"Have you made your decision?"_

_"Yes. I have. It was a pleasure going to Ouran."_

Chapter 22

"I had a feeling you'd say that…" a voice said from the shadows of the room. I jumped and spun around to see a man a few inches shorter than the twins, but an older version of them coming towards me. "That's why I set it up."

"What?"

"When my son Hikaru asked me, my first thought was it was a bad choice, considering you're Kaoru's girlfriend. But then I got to thinking about it a little more. This was my opportunity to not only meet you, but test you."

"So…This was a test to see how much I loved Kaoru?"

"Yes." He stopped mere inches away from me and put a hand on the desk before whispering in my ear, "And you passed." He straightened up and smirked at me. "Why are you blushing so hard? I was merely putting down my credit card to pay for your scholarship."

"So that's where they get it from…"

"Yes, sorry about that. Now, I have a meeting to get to. Sometime My wife, Kaoru, you and I should have lunch together. I'd love to get to know you a bit more and I doubt you'd go without Kaoru."

"You'd be right."

He chuckled. "It was good to meet you, someday Mrs. Hitachiin."

The door shut behind him, allowing my heart to begin beating again. It was hard to tell if he was actually flirting, or just teasing me to get on my nerves. Either way, it was weird.

"Don't take him too seriously." Mr. Suoh told me. "He's like that with every woman he trusts."

I pinched the bridge of my nose. "How is he still married…?"

"He doesn't do it around his wife, of course. What kind of stupid man do you think he is?"

"The kind to tease his son's girlfriend…"

"…Touché. Now, I have another visitor coming any minute. You best be leaving."

"Yes, sir. Thank you."

"Yes, yes. Now go. You need to tell the Hosts what happened." I nodded silently and left. As I exited, from the very corner of my eye, I saw Kyoya enter. After what happened a few weeks ago, I had a feeling this was going to be interesting.

xxx

"Wait, so it was just a test?" Hikaru and Kaoru both yelled, though for entirely different reasons.

"Yup. I passed, so your family is paying for my scholarship."

"That deceiving little…"

"Hikaru, I'd stop right there. He's exactly like you." I saw Kyo bite his lip to keep from laughing.

"As someone who had met their father on many occasions, I'd have to agree." I turned to see Kyoya smiling at us and winced as Hikaru got in front of me protectively.

"Why are you here?"

"Hikaru." I hissed semi-quietly.

Kyoya pushed up his glasses, obviously seeing where this was headed. "I came to talk to Mr. Suoh and thought I'd visit some of my old and new friends."

"Really? I think you have listed one of them as a little bit more than friend."

"Hikaru!" I snapped at him before he said something even more stupid. "That's enough. Kyoya and I are fine now."

"Why are you defending him?"

"Because he got drunk! What are the chances he'd do what he did sober?! What are the chances of him ever getting drunk again?! He's Kyoya for Pete's sake!"

"…Fine." He backed down, but was on edge. I rolled me eyes and walked over to Kyoya, giving him a small hug.

"It's good to see you, Kyoya-kun."

When I hopped down, he loosened up the tie he wore, blushing slightly. "It's good to see you, too."

"May I ask what you were talking about with Mr. Suoh?"

"Just some yearly business plans and such. Nothing of true importance."

"Oh. Well, would you like some tea?"

"Yes, but sadly I better get going. I just wanted to say a quick hello to you all beforehand, make sure everything is alright."

"Aw, fine. Try to come by again soon. You're going to work yourself to death."

"I'll be fine. Take care." With that, he left. Clearly he still felt guilty over everything, but I didn't want him to. Past is the past and I already moved on.

"I wonder what the yearly plans are…" Kaoru said as he hugged me from behind.

"I don't know. I guess we'll find out."

"I guess we will." he agreed, kissing the back of my hair. You could feel the jealousy coming off of Hikaru. However, I turned my attention to the slowly opening door. When I saw black hair and a blue dress, I knew exactly who it was.

"Hikari!" I said happily. Throwing Kaoru off of me to go and hug her. She blushed profusely when I let her go and she saw everyone was in here...more specifically Hikaru.

"S-s-sorry. I-I-I… thought I left something in here. I'm clearly interrupting something. Gomen." She began to turn away, but Hikaru grabbed her wrist.

"You're fine, okay? Calm down. You're a second year, right? Hikari Fujiyama?"

"H-H-Hai. Class 2-A to be more precise. I-I mean, I'm just letting you know! I'm not trying to show off! I just wanted you know which class specifically."

"Why'd you really come here?" he asked skeptically, as if he already knew.

"I-I-I th0thought I left my…bag here last time. I couldn't find it anywhere and-"

"You hadn't brought your bag."

"O-oh. Well, maybe I didn't leave it here, then…I-I guess I'll g-go somewhere to, um, look." She tried pulling away, but he just followed her out the door, closing it behind him.

"What was that about?" Kaoru asked.

"I think she likes him…and he knows it, too. I think he's going to all but force her to confess."

"Why would he do that?"

"I guess we'll have to wait and see. All I can say is maybe, just maybe, we'll be able to get him over Haruhi and me."

"Hopefully…" Kaoru said. "If they do end up together?"

"I better be one of the bride's maids." I teased.


End file.
